Whispers In The Wind
by FaylinnNorse
Summary: Regina is a goose girl near the king's palace. Her life is ultimately very simple, but after the tragic event of her mother's death, she realizes that she was never who she thought she was and her actions could determine the fate of her country.
1. Childhood Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own The Goose Girl.

"Now go along, and get to herding those geese," Raphaela watched her daughter hurry out the door.

She gazed after her with a sigh. Regina deserved a better life than this. She was no mere commoner, yet day after day she was forced to do back-breaking work. It would not be as bad for Regina; she'd lived her whole life this way, but what it had done to Raphaela, well, she knew she would die young. It was probably only a matter of time. She'd never fully recovered from that drastic change of lifestyle.

It would not be so hard on Regina, having grown up this way, but still. Regina knew not what she was missing, but Raphaela did. She could remember the silky dresses, the grand balls, the delicious food. It had been so easy. Then it was all taken from her. Her life, her love, everything. But in the midst of her suffering, Regina was born.

Regina gave her hope. Even when she was sobbing because she'd seen _him_ and that semi-apparent flash of almost recognition in his eyes, then he'd just walk away again. She hoped that one day, Regina would be able to have a better life, and know her father.

Regina ran through the rugged foothills, as fast as she could. The geese were all squawking and running about, scattering in their fluster from her running through them.

"Hurry up, Alex!" she called loudly to the boy far behind her. Alex and her herded the geese together. With their way of doing it, one would wonder how in the world they kept track of them all, but somehow they did, all the same.

She stopped at the cliff that overlooked the lake, marveling at the way the wind blew across the water, making the waves bob up and down. She loved wind. And water. She loved everything that was wild and free. When she saw things like that, there such a yearning in the very depths of her soul, but she knew not for what.

Seeing that Alex was beginning to catch up to her, Regina scurried down the more gradual side of the cliff, down to the sandy shore of the blue lake. Alex was a moment behind her.

"I won!" Regina said, as they stood catching their breath.

"You cheated!" the boy replied, indignantly.

"Did not!"

"Did too! You started way before me!"

"Well, you never said we had to start at the same time," Regina said, tossing her head around.

Alex shook his head at her. They began counting the geese, to make sure they had left none behind.

At twelve, Regina was still a child in many ways. She had the innocence of youth untouched by sorrow. Alex was a few years younger than her. They were much like brother and sister, arguing about everything, but they cared for each other still.

"Looks like we have them all," Alex said.

Regina nodded and looked at him.

Alex gave a toothy grin and ran into the lake. Regina followed him, and they were soon splashing each other back forth, seeing who could get the other the most wet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here tis, my new story. Not sure if it came off quite the way I wanted it, though. Also, how old does she seem like? I was going to have her be a bit older than I said, but someone said she sounded younger, so I dropped it a few years. It's might kind of throw off the timeline a bit in the first few chapters. But it might be ok...anyways, tell me what you think!


	2. Mourning

Regina walked home from geese-herding. It was a sunny day, like most days that summer had been, not very remarkable in any way. She hummed to herself as she walked, gazing at the swaying trees and bright flowers. She reached the tiny cottage she lived in with her mother and opened the door. She could hear her mother coughing hard. 

Regina hurried inside. Her mother was lying on the little cot, dazed with fever, and terribly sick. Regina rushed to her bedside.

"Mother! Are you alright?"

When the coughing subsided for a moment, her mother was able to answer, "No, Regina, I am not." It was obvious that Raphaela was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Should I fetch the doctor?" Regina asked.

Raphaela just shook her head. "He cannot help me."

Regina frowned. "You're—you're going to be alright, Mother, I know you are."

Raphaela smiled softly. "I love you, Regina," she said.

Regina pressed her lips together tightly. A tear fell down her cheek.

Raphaela closed her eyes.

"Mother!" Regina shouted. "Don't go to sleep! Don't leave me here—all alone!"

Raphaela looked at her again. "You'll be alright, Regina. You are strong. Remember that."

Regina's face was soaked in hot tears. "No—I—I'm not."

Raphaela's eyes closed. She did not answer.

"No!" Regina screamed and sobbed, but it was too late. Raphaela was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina stayed in the cottage for two weeks after the funeral. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to die, along with her mother. One day, though, she found herself tired of sitting inside, tired of crying with nothing to comfort her. She went outside. It was a chilly day, nearing autumn. The wind blew harshly against her face, but she hardly felt it. Her body just felt completely numb.

There were so many things, all over the area, that reminded her of her mother. They brought the tears again. She squeezed them out and hurriedly wiped them away. She went to her favorite spot, the cliff overlooking the lake. It looked grey and cold.

"You cannot mourn forever," she heard someone whisper. Regina turned around sharply, looking for the owner of the voice. There was no one there. It must have simply been her own imagination. Even if it was, she knew it was true. She sighed deeply and went back to her cottage.

Once inside, she looked at herself in their mirror. It was cracked and dirty, but still showed her reflection. Her hair was dirty and disheveled; she had not washed it for a long time. She took her mother's brush and ran it through her brown hair, smoothing down around her face.

She looked in the mirror and frowned. Where her hair parted, near the roots, it was a golden color, not like the muddy brown of the rest of her hair. Regina shook her head, it must have just been the sun. But she hadn't been in the sun at all before today. Maybe it was the lighting.

Regina looked in the cupboard for some of the home-made soap her mother made. She found none, remembering that the day her mother had died was the day she had been planning on making more. Regina left the cottage, to bathe in the lake. She'd just have to do without soap for now.

The lake was cold, more so than she had expected. At first, it made her clench her teeth, but soon she felt much better and refreshed. At last, when she came out, the sun was shining. It's bright rays warmed and dried her. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.

Walking back to her cottage, she spotted Alex with the geese.

"Regina!" he called out upon noticing her.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"So are you going to come back to herding the geese with me now? It's not nearly so fun without you."

Her smile faded. "I don't know, Alex. I..."

"Regina, I know you miss her, but, well, we miss you. Me and Lena and Jack and—everyone else. We want you to come back. To life."

"Maybe," she said and kept walking.

Regina thought about what Alex had said. He was right, they probably did miss her, and she missed them, but...she still missed her mother so much. Living, without her, just seemed—wrong. Of course, it wasn't. She knew Raphaela wouldn't want her to be depressed all of the time. Regina thought of those days, running all about, swimming, fighting with Alex. She smiled. She would go back to being a goose girl. She had missed it, more than she realized.


	3. A Few Years

The wind came in sharp blasts, pressing Regina's dress tight against her. It whipped around her head and tore the handkerchief she had wrapped around her hair right off. She looked at it in exasperation and began to run after it. When she finally grabbed it again, Alex was looking at her hair quizzically. 

"What's with the hair? It's like half yellow and half brown."

Regina sighed. "I don't know, it started growing out gold after Mama died. I don't know why," Regina ducked her head down. She was embarrassed. Nobody else she'd ever seen had hair of such a strange color.

Alex looked at it a minute longer before shrugging. "It matches your skin and eyes better," he said.

"You don't think it looks strange?" Regina asked him.

"Nah. Although you should probably cut off the brown part. Having two different colors looks weird."

Regina nodded.

"I'll get the sheep sheers!" Alex announced, running off.

Regina stared after them, then turned her attention to the geese, who were squawking and snorting as they always did.

Alex came back shortly with the big sheers in his hand. Regina fingered her hair nervously.

"Alright, so I'm going to cut off all of the brown parts," Alex said.

Regina frowned. "But, I've always had brown hair...I—I like it that way."

"Well, you're hair isn't going to turn back to brown, Regina. Either yellow or half and half."

She sighed. "Oh...alright."

Alex came forward and awkwardly started to cut her hair. In a few minutes, they stood with Regina's brown locks lying at their feet. Regina hoped he'd at least cut it evenly.

She ran her hair through it. It seemed so short. She bit her lip nervously. "Does it—look ok?"

"You look great," Alex said.

Regina smiled slightly.

Alex picked up the remains of her brown hair and handed it to her. "Here. Keep it. Memories of your days as a brown-haired lass."

Regina laughed. "Thanks, Alex."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina stood with Lena at the shore of the lake, just talking. Lena was a shepherdess, and one of Regina's best friends.

"I do love your golden hair so much!" Lena said, yet again, though it had been nearly two years since Regina had chopped off the brown part and started to let a few people see the gold. "You know, you should really let people see it more often."

"I can't, nobody has hair like this. I'd stand out and be...different," Regina said, for lack of a better word.

"That's the point! You should be different, it will catch people's attention. You'll never catch a husband if you look like all the other girls."

Regina laughed. "Well, catching a husband isn't something I'm planning on doing. Just because you have Jack, don't assume..."

Lena turned bright red and slapped her.

"What are you girls talking about?" Jack, the shepherd, called from where he was standing by some trees.

"Oh, nothing!" the girls said, giggling.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the sheep.

Lena seemed to recover from her embarrassment. "Don't you think you'll ever fall in love?" she asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know...I mean, I can't just fall for any ordinary boy. There would have to be something...something extraordinary about him."

Lena laughed. "Like what?"

"I have no idea. But I'd know it when I saw it."

Lena nodded slowly, her auburn curls bouncing up and down. "I see."

Regina looked her in the eye. "No, you don't; you're just saying so," she teased.

"Do too! I'm not that dumb, Regina!"

Regina laughed. "So when do you think you Jack will get...you know...hitched."

Lena shook her head, blushing furiously. "Why does everyone assume Jack and I are in love?" she asked, though Regina could see she looked slightly pleased. "Maybe—maybe I'll marry Alex."

Regina burst into giggles. "You—and Alex—do you two ever say two words to each other without fighting?"

Lena smiled. "True. Well, maybe not Alex then, but maybe some other boy."

"Maybe," Regina said, though her tone hinted that she thought otherwise.

Lena pushed her towards the lake. Regina lost her balance and fell in the shallow water on her behind, laughing hysterically.

"Help me up!" she said.

Lena extended her hand and Regina through it over her shoulder, tossing Lena into the water with her.

"There! Get a taste of your own medicine!"

The girls splashed each other's faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to herd the king's geese?" Alex asked. "I mean, they're the king's, why doesn't he herd them?"

"Because he has more important things to do," Regina answered smartly.

"Well, maybe I have more important things to do."

"If you did, you could quit. It's not like anyone is forcing you to be a goose boy. Though I might if you decided you didn't want to anymore."

Alex was silent for a moment. "There's been talk of Rebel uprisings in the west."

"Rebels?" Regina asked clearly confused.

"People in favor of taking out royalty and kingship. They want freedom, independence. There's talk of war, Regina."

"War? Well, it's not really much to me. I'm just a goose girl, not even a boy, so I can't think about enlisting."

"You'll care when the king gets mad about it and takes it out on all the peasants and takes away from our pay," Alex said.

Regina turned and looked at him. "I take it you're not against it then?"

Alex scratched his head. "I don't know. I don't have anything against the king but...they make freedom sound so exciting. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean Mama always spoke highly of the king, I don't know why, it's not like she knew him, but still. I feel like I owe a certain degree of...loyalty to him."

Alex nodded. "Well, we don't really have to take sides yet. Nothing much has happened. It's just...something to think about, I guess."

Regina nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think I've had the American Revolution pounded into my head a bit too much. But I think it might turn out alright anyways, I have a few ideas. It should be interesting at any rate. Oh, and this chapter was kind of to pass a few years by. So by the end, their a lot older than they were at the beginning, k? Well, not a lot older, but like 3-5 years or so.


	4. Prince Aidan

"Amalia, apparently Father is telling Aidan that he wants him to find a wife and be crowned within the next year or two," Calantha told her sister. They were standing in the courtyard, dressed in all their palace finery. 

"Really?" Amalia answered. "And how's he taking it?" she asked, tossing her curls around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Prince Aidan yelled at his father.

"Aidan, really, you're eighteen years old. And I want you to be used to being king when I die."

"And find a _wife?"_

"A king should have a wife. You needn't get so angry about it. I just want you to be happy."

Aidan shook his head. It was almost amusing that King Devin thought being king would make him happy. He wanted nothing more than to abdicate and do, well, he didn't really know what he wanted to do, but he did _not _want to be king.

"I don't want to be king! I'm not even your son, so stop treating me like it!" he yelled.

King Devin winced. He always thought of Aidan as his son, though it was true that he was really the son of a friend who had died. But he had raised Aidan as his own, and it hurt him that Aidan didn't think of him as his father.

Aidan stormed out of the room and through the palace. He strode through the halls, not even stopping to talk to his "mother" or "sisters." They looked at him questioningly but he didn't even acknowledge them.

He went to the stables and mounted his horse, Xavier. He didn't even wait for the stable boys, just through on the saddle and started galloping away.

He galloped for a few miles before slowing down. He sighed. He hated being a prince. He always had to do what was expected of him. He wanted to do something crazy, radical, something that had never been done before.

But no one seemed to understand that. And now he was supposed to get married and become king within two years! He didn't want to get married. Ever. He didn't want anyone tying him down from the things he wanted to do, and all of the girls at court were so dull and empty-headed. His sisters were alright. Sometimes. But they were far too obsessed with their pretty, frilly dresses and their curly hair.

As for being king, well, that would be about the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He did not want to be responsible for holding a country together. He didn't care enough about Angrida to have any desire to be king. King Devin had said that something should be done about the Rebels, they were getting out of hand. Aidan didn't care. Let them take over the kingdom and rid it of kingship, he didn't want to be the next king.

When he told his father, the king had said that he should at least care to protect his sisters and mother and the courtiers. But he didn't. He wondered if that was wrong, but he really didn't feel any wish or obligation to defend anyone. And he couldn't make himself care about something he didn't.

He did feel bad about bringing up that King Devin wasn't actually his father. He _had_ always thought of him as his father, just as he thought of Queen Shaylin as his mother and the princesses Amalia and Calantha as his sisters.

He didn't think it was fair that he had to be king, though, when he wasn't even of royal blood. He was of _noble_ blood, but not royal. It made a difference, in his opinion, though apparently not in anyone else's.

Aidan let out a sigh and looked around. All he could see were hills all around. They were the foothills of the Naevra Mountain range. It was really a beautiful view of the looming, purple mountains. But it only made him more restless. He wanted to do something, go somewhere, anything. He just didn't want to be here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I totally switched scenes/characters in this chapters. Hope nobody is too confused, but this is the royal family of the country it takes place in, Angrida.


	5. Politics

Aidan walked through the numerous halls, with their golden arches and marble floors. He had no particular destination in mind. He just thought that he should be more familiar with the palace, since it would soon be _his_ palace. 

Personally, the thought that the whole becoming a king while his father was still alive thing was a very stupid idea. Of course, it would probably be helpful not to be completely lost when King Devin did die, but it was still dumb. Devin would most likely still be making the decisions, since Aidan wasn't experienced. It was like just switching the titles around, not actually getting a new king.

"Aidan!" it was King Devin.

Aidan turned around. "What is it, Father?"

"This was sent to me. I thought you should look at it. It's a letter from the Rebels, explaining themselves and what they stand for."

Aidan took the letter and scanned over it. It read:

Your Royal Highness,

We, being the citizens of this wonderful country, feel that we should explain to you why we are acting in the way that we are. No doubt, to you, we seem like simpletons with no real idea of how a country is run. On the contrary, we understand perfectly. We understand that we are all equal citizens. We could have been born kings, and you could have been born a poor peasant. But it was not so. It was the other way, but why should that put us lower than yourself? Would not it be better to have us, the people who hold up your country—for we are the ones who work, who plow, who fight, who provide—to be making the decisions? Would not we know better how to run things? For we are the ones who live in this country. How can you, in your fine palace, possibly understand the workings of the real world? We don't wish to kill or harm you in any way, we just want to be able to control how things work for ourselves. However, if you do not pay any attention to our requests—you would not have to completely step down, at least not now, but merely give the every day people more power—than we may be forced to take action, that would more clearly make our intentions understood.

Yours Truly,

The Citizens of Angrida

The letter was written very politely and formally. Aidan was surprised by the legibility and clearness of it. He had always supposed that the peasants were very uneducated and unable to make sense. Apparently not.

"Well, what do you think of it?" King Devin asked.

Aidan shrugged. He didn't really think anything of it.

When he failed to answer, the king spoke again. "There is a threat in the last sentence, yes? I wonder how far they would go..." the king sighed. "I hope that they would not take this to a civil war."

"Or a royal slaughter," Aidan said.

King Devin looked shocked, he had no realized it could be so serious. "You think they would...oh, dear, what we really need is someone among them, that could report to us. Someone to tell us how much of the population is on side of the Rebels."

Aidan looked up. "I could do it," he said.

Devin looked at him. "You...no," he shook his head.

"Why not? I could pretend to be a peasant, and talk to people, ask questions."

"It's not that I don't want you to, Aidan. I'm glad you wish to, and that your brave enough to try it, but you are a prince. Soon to be a king. We can't risk it."

Aidan frowned. "Well, I won't be a king if the Rebels aren't stopped."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get that far," his father replied.

Aidan nodded and restlessly sauntered away. He had been so intrigued by the idea. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it had sounded more interesting than being a prince, at least. Maybe he could have gone far to the east of Angrida, to talk with the Rebels. But of course all of his ideas were crushed with the king's decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina sat under the willow tree with Alex standing nearby. They were throwing rocks at the geese and betting on which one would run the farthest. Whoever lost had to go and bring back the geese. Alex had lost each time.

"I heard that the Rebels sent a letter to the king," Alex said.

"Really? What did they say?"

"Their reasons, what they want," he shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't see it myself."

"Then how'd you know?"

"People talk."

"Gossip, you mean," Regina replied. "You don't really know how much of it was true, then."

"No, but people said that they saw the messenger ride through the gates with letter. And that the king is going to address the matter tomorrow."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Really? We'll have to go then. A chance to see the royal family."

"Aye, and see what they think of—wait, you mean the prince, don't you?"

Regina laughed.

Alex shook his head. "Girls."

Regina threw a small pebble at him. "Don't you want to see the princesses?"

"Not especially, though I won't _mind_."

"I'm sure you won't. But I don't have an enormous crush on the prince, like Lena does. I just want to know what he looks like, I've never even seen the man."

"Not many people have."

"Maybe he doesn't really exist," Regina said.

They both laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, where is he?"

Lena and Regina were both standing on their toes, trying to spot the prince from behind the crowd of people. Everyone seemed to be taller than they were.

Finally they could see the royal family when they stepped onto the platform that had been raised up for them in the center of the marketplace.

"There's the king, and the queen and princesses...where's the prince?" Regina asked.

"I don't see him anywhere," Lena replied, sighing.

"My subjects," King Devin said loudly, "I regret to say that my son could not be with us today. He is...busy."

Regina inclined her head.

"Meaning he ran away again," Lena offered.

"What?"

"I've heard things, that the prince is very restless and wild. He disappears for hours at a time without telling anyone where he's going. It's very scandalous," Lena explained, running her tongue over her lips with approval.

Regina turned her attention to the king. He was a tall man, with dark hair and a kind countenance. Regina liked him right away. Queen Shaylin had strange hair. It seemed to be a mix of black and strawberry tones. She was a very striking woman, if not particularly beautiful. Amalia and Calantha looked very alike, only Amalia had black hair, and Calantha's was a light fawn-color.

The king took up his speech again. "People, you may have heard that the Rebels have written me a letter, explaining their ideas and asking for more power at the hands of the average citizens."

Everyone was silent, waiting for what the king's actions would be.

"But I will not grant it. Power belongs to the king, that is how it has always been and will always be. It's not that I don't respect your authority as citizens of Angrida, but that it is tradition. There has always been a king to make the best choices for you, the people of Angrida. I will always put you first, and I trust that all who come after me will do the same. This is the way it must be."

It appeared that they were dismissed. The royal family started to get off of the platform and remount their horses.

"But what if you don't?" someone shouted out.

King Devin turned back to the crowd. "What?"

"What if you don't make the best choices for us? Don't we have the right to make our own decisions?"

The king looked uncomfortably. "I can only say that I will do all in my power to ensure the best for you." He turned away.

The crowd were not very satisfied with the speech. It was obvious by the hushed tones of their talk and the way they restlessly stomped back to their work.

"We didn't even see Prince Aidan!" Lena remarked.

Alex glanced at her. "It's about more than that, Lena! The people weren't happy with what King Devin had to say. A lot of them will turn to the Rebels, and that means war. Civil war. Angridans killing Angridans." He sighed.

"What's so bad about war?" Jack put in. "I've always wanted to join the army! I'll join the Rebels the first chance I get," he said grinning.

Regina said nothing. She had a feeling, like the whole world was changing, with just a few words and strange ideas. She didn't know where she stood on the issue. She would have been fine with living out the remainder of her life in a simple manner, but it seemed that nothing was really simple.


	6. Freedom

_A Call to Arms_

_Requesting any man aged 16 or older to join the fight for freedom and power of the citizen, not the king. **We** are the citizens of this country. **We** are the ones who work for it. Now let us fight for it._

_Ride east, to the city of Keplar to begin your training._

Regina read the notice that was posted on the lamppost. She then turned her attention to the sobbing Lena and Jack, who was preparing to leave.

"It's not forever, Lena. I'll be back."

"No, you'll die in the war, Jack, I know you will. And you'll never come back for me!"

"I promise I'll come back."

Lena pursed her lips tightly together. "You'd better, Jack, or I'll, I'll—" her voice broke.

"Shh," Jack pulled her close.

Regina turned away, leaving them some privacy. She looked at Alex. "So its war. Real war."

Alex nodded. "When the king sees this..." he didn't bother finishing.

Jack mounted his horse and rode off, leaving Lena staring after him. Regina rushed over to her and took her arm, wanting to provide her something else to think about.

"Come on, Lena, let's go back. You have sheep to herd, and we have geese."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this! It's posted all over the city, _my city!_ The capital!"

Aidan looked at the notice, calling men to train for war. Civil war. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Send men, arrest the leaders, and hopefully settle this here and now. I just hope all of this talk hasn't driven the rest of the country mad."

"Mm," Aidan said with no attachment. He was thinking of other things. Of being king, of finding a wife, and most of all, of dressing up as a peasant and talking to the people.

"You could at least try to care, Aidan," King Devin said, exasperated.

Aidan watched him go. It wasn't as if he completely didn't care, he just didn't care very much. He began to walk and ran into Amalia and Calantha.

"Hello, Aidan, not paying attention to where you're going?" Amalia asked, laughing.

"Perhaps he's lovesick," Calantha said with a sly grin.

Aidan glanced at them and shook his head, annoyed. _Girls._ That was why he never wanted to get married. "Just—leave me alone," he said.

"My goodness! Somebody's in a bad mood today!" Amalia said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're having a Freedom Rally in Town Square tomorrow. I think we should go," Alex said.

Regina looked at him. "Why?"

"To see what its all about. Why everyone is so passionate about citizen rule."

"Then you might get pulled in to the Rebel ideas and join the army. Then I'd have to herd the geese all by myself. It wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Alex smiled. "It's just a speech, Regina, its not like we're going to be brainwashed or something."

Regina laughed lightly. "Alright, we'll go. But what about Lena?" she glanced towards where they could just make out Lena's figure leaning against a tree watching the sheep. Lena had been uncharacteristically quiet since Jack left.

"She might as well come with us," Alex replied. "That way she can see exactly what it is that Jack's fighting for. She really shouldn't be so upset—not yet. All he's doing is training right now. It's mostly to scare off the king. If the king sends men down there, that's when she should get frightened. That's when the fighting will begin."

Regina nodded. "So, tomorrow then?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were all kinds of people gathered at Town Square. In the center of them stood a man, a Rebel extremists. Everyone wanted to know what he had to say. Everyone seemed to be shouting something, whether it was for him or against him.

"People, people, settle down. I do not care what side you are on, I simply ask that you would listen to what I have to say." He had a nice, calming voice. The crowd quieted immediately.

"When we were born, we were all just children, with no difference among us. We were all equal! Why does that change since we've grown up? Why do some have more power than others? Shouldn't we all be the same? All people have rights! Rights to life, to pursue our own dreams and goals in this grand country! We must not allow these rights to be taken from us. We must take a stand together, for freedom, liberty, and independence! Not to be indebted to the king for everything, but to be our own people! Original and independent! People, this is what we are fighting for! And not just for us, but for our children, and for their children! So they can be free, not mere servants to a king. The only way to become free individuals is for us to unite as one. For freedom!"

Regina glanced at Alex and Lena. They looked glossy-eyed and completely trusting of everything the man said. Regina started to walk slowly away from the ring of people. She wanted to be alone.

She walked to the hills, where she could see the purple, smoky mountains. They were so beautiful. _Freedom._ It was all that was talked of these days. She wanted freedom, too, but not in the same way as the rest of them. To her, freedom wasn't something you could get by taking down a king. It was something hard to describe, something deep inside of herself. It was something that yearned for beauty. It was also a way of living, of having a fulfilling life. She hardly even understood what she thought freedom was, but she knew it was one of those things that she would know when she had it. Until then, all she could do was hope for it.


	7. Goose Boy

"I'm leaving, Regina." 

She turned to look at Alex and sighed. "Not getting brainwashed?"

"Regina..."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

A smile played on her lips. "You'll miss yourself?"

He grinned. "That's not really what I meant."

"You're rather short for a soldier."

"Hey!"

Regina laughed, then grew solemn again. "Your opinion on the war changed drastically for just one speech."

"I know, but didn't you—didn't you feel something? Something heart-stirring in it? I mean, it's freedom, Regina!"

"I did, but not quite the same as the rest of you, I don't think. I just wish there didn't have to be a war over the matter. Not that I'm against wars, it's just that it's our own king!"

"Well, technically, there is no war yet. There haven't been any battles or any killings. Though I've heard the king is planning on sending men to the training camp and arresting most of them. That's likely when it will turn to war."

"I'll miss your political commentary. I'm afraid I'll be a bit lost as to what's going on without you."

"Maybe I won't be gone that long."

Regina raised a brow quizzically.

"Well, it could go quickly. If most of the country supports the Rebels, the king will be out in no time."

Regina nodded slowly. "Or they could send you back because you're too short," she said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina pushed the geese back with the others, with a deep exhale. She was so tired of being alone. At first, after Alex left, Lena and her had tried to herd the animals together, but they found that sheep and geese didn't mix very well. Then Lena had gotten a replacement shepherd for Jack, but no one had come to take Alex's place yet.

Not that she really wanted anyone else. So she was alone, all day, every day. It was very tiresome and lonesome. She started to push the geese toward the cliff, so she could have something interesting to look at. She gazed out at the lake and the trees and hills. The soft sighing of the wind was comforting.

There had been talk of a skirmish when King Devin's men had got to the training camp for the Rebel army. One man was killed and two were injured. Regina had counted it as the beginning of the war, as Alex had said. She decided that if she had to take sides, she'd support the Rebels, since that's where her friend's were fighting. She wished there was something she could do for her country, not necessarily for the Rebels, but just to pull Angrida back together.

"You can do something," the breathy voice was just distinguishable from the wind

Regina looked around. There was nothing. It reminded her of the day she had come there, after her mother had died. It couldn't be anything more than her imagination, though.

"You will do great things," the voice came again.

Regina was startled. "Who are you?"

The only reply was the rustling of the wind among the tree leafs. Surprisingly, the voice did not frighten her much. It was peaceful, somehow. It made her feel at ease.

"What can I do?" Regina asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Just wait," came the answer.

Regina bit her lip, and listened for more. When nothing came, she shrugged. "Ah, well, perhaps I'm going mad," she said, pushing a goose towards the lake with her foot.

Down at the lake, she stood at the shore. The waves rhythmically moved back and forth, like some kind of water dance. If she tried, she could make her breathing be in time with it. She smiled. It was like being a part of this mix of water and wind, each working together with each other. It was like being wild and free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina stared up at the puffy white clouds. She was lying on the ground, envisioning shapes among them. A twig broke somewhere behind her. She sat up with a start and turned around. A man, her age or a little older, was walking towards her. He had dark hair, with a few long curls that hung in his chocolate brown eyes.

Regina stood up. "You must be the new goose boy," she said.

He looked confused.

"Alex, the goose boy, left to join the fight for freedom about two weeks ago. I'm assuming you're his replacement?"

The man hesitated. "Yes, I am," he finally said.

Regina nodded. "What's your name."

"Aidan."

She raised her eyebrows. "Named after the prince?"

"Yes."

She nodded, then frowned. "But you must be almost the same age as him and he wasn't a prince back then!"

The man smiled. "I know. I just like to tell people that I'm named after him. It makes me seem more important."

Regina laughed slightly, shaking her head. She happened to see that his hand bore no calluses, it looked soft as a baby's. _City slicker,_ she thought. _Well, this should be interesting._

"Have you ever herded animals before?" she asked.

Aidan shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, it's easy. You just make sure they all stay in the same area, don't let them wander off by themselves. You can use the staff like this," she said demonstrating. "Here, you try."

Aidan awkwardly pulled a goose to the others.

_My goodness, he's going to strangle them,_ Regina thought. "Um...close. Why don't I take this for now?" she said, grabbing the staff out of his hands.

As she did so, she shook her head around, making the handkerchief fall to the ground. She picked it up, not even paying attention to fact that Aidan could see her golden head.

"You have blonde hair," Aidan said.

"What a keen observation you've made!" Regina said, none to kindly.

Aidan was silent for a moment. "Why do you have blonde hair?"

"Why is the grass green and the sky blue? I just do. Goodness, its not as if its the end of the world, you know."

"Touchy," Aidan said.

Regina glared at him, her blue eyes piercing. "Why do you have soft hands?"

"What? Have you been holding my hand without me noticing?"

Regina grabbed his hand, dropping all cordiality. "It's soft," she said, menacingly.

Aidan shrugged. "So what?"

"Why are you a goose boy?"

"Why not?"

"Because you've obviously never done a day of hard work in your life."

"You're awfully quick to jump to conclusions."

"Well, you're awfully quick to accept jobs you don't look up to doing," Regina said, grinning. She was enjoying this, she always did love arguing.

"I'm perfectly up to being a goose boy! I can do it fine!"

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Alright, then. Do it," she thrust the staff into his hands and started to walk in the opposite direction.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Great. Just great,_ Aidan thought to himself. Now he was a goose boy working with a very impertinent girl. It was aggravating beyond reason. All he wanted was to know how many people sided with the Rebels and how many with his father, and he had gotten himself into this mess! He looked down at his "borrowed" green peasant garb and the staff the girl gave him. He sighed. He didn't the first thing about being a goose boy, but something about her had made him want to prove himself. It was annoying. Still, the girl had to know something about the war. He started after her.


	8. The Queen's Idea

The girl seemed to walk very fast, but Aidan eventually found her standing on a cliff that looked out to a small lake. He stood beside her, but neither of them said anything. She didn't even look at him. 

"I'm only working part-time," he blurted out.

She gave him a look that seemed to say _do I look like I care?_

"What's your name?" he said after a moment.

"Regina."

He nodded and they stood in silence again.

"So you said the other goose boy, Alex, left to join the Rebel army?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Did a lot of people you know do that?"

"A few."

"Does most of this area support the Rebels?"

"If you went to any of the freedom rallies you would think so, but I'd probably say about half and half."

Aidan nodded. Perhaps the girl would be able to get him some information. "So do you support them?"

Regina bit her lip. "Yes," she said slowly, "I support my friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my friends are fighting for that and I support that, but I don't hate the king or want him to die or anything."

"Why's that?"

Regina looked at him. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Where I'm from, we don't hear a lot of news. I want to know what's going on in the world," Aidan covered.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you much there. I've never seen it," she said, wistfully looking out over the lake. "This is my world, and it's a rather small one."

Aidan watched her. Her face and words seemed to describe the exact way he felt a lot of the time. "I—I know what you mean," he finally said.

She glanced at him and seemed to snap back to the real world. "Yes, well, unfortunately we can't all travel to far away lands and mystical places." Her eyes wandered about. "You have yet to show me that you can herd geese."

"Yes, about that..."

"I'm going to have to teach you, aren't I?" Regina groaned.

"Well, for now, give me the staff."

He handed it to her promptly and she began to round up the geese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidan, where have you been all day?" King Devin asked his son.

"Uh—around."

"Well, come with me. We need to discuss things."

Aidan nodded and followed King Devin down the hall and into one of the many rooms. He was surprised when they got inside and Queen Shaylin was there, along with Princess Amalia and Princess Calantha.

Queen Shaylin gave a thin smile, guessing his thoughts. "Just because we are women does not mean we cannot think, Aidan."

Aidan was startled. "Of course not, I just—I didn't think—" he stammered.

"It is alright."

Aidan sat down next to the king, with the ladies on the other side of the table.

"When the Rebels put up those signs all over town, they wanted us to come and try to stop them. They were waiting to ambush us there. We have not yet found where they are actually training. We know it is in the near vicinity of where they said, but not actually there. Yesterday, there was another skirmish, killing two of our men. It's ridiculous, really. Picking us off one by one is not going to get them freedom," the king informed them.

"What we need is a spy in their army," Aidan said.

"Actually, we already tried that," the king said. "But apparently he got caught up in their ideas. He stopped checking in with us and then he was found giving one of those freedom rallies."

Amalia laughed. "Men are so fickle," she said.

Calantha looked bored.

Queen Shaylin spoke, then. "We should send a woman to be a spy. A woman would stick to her ideas. Women are stronger than men."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Just because one man joined them doesn't mean every man will. I wouldn't join them," he said.

"Well, you are a prince, Aidan," Amalia said. "Of course you wouldn't join them."

He opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Well, in any case, I'm not planning on sending any more spies to them," the king said.

"What are you going to do, Father?" Amalia asked.

"I don't know, yet," he replied.

"Why don't you go yourself?" Queen Shaylin said. "You are the king, why do you not show that to them? Show them that you have the authority, not they. Stop them yourself."

"I—well—" the king stopped. He got a look on his face like a little boy dreaming that he could be a brave warrior. "That's a very good idea, Shaylin. I will consider it."

Aidan looked from his father to the queen. It felt like something strange was going on. He did not think it was a very good idea, for the same reasons the king wouldn't let Aidan be a spy. It was too risky. The king could easily die.

"Father, I don't think—"

"Nonsense. The queen is right, I must show them their place. Show them that I _am_ the king."

Queen Shaylin smiled.

Amalia and Calantha said nothing.

"Well, this meeting is over," said the king, who then walked out.

Queen Shaylin stood up. "Farewell. I will be seeing you all later," she said pleasantly, walking out the door.

"Well, that was boring!" Calantha said, standing up. "I hate politics, I don't see why I had to attend."

Amalia laughed. "It wasn't that bad. It was kind of interesting, actually."

"Interesting? Why, reading is more interesting! What do you think, Aidan?"

"I—uh—I don't know," Aidan said. He was preoccupied. He couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. King Devin was never a man to jump into things, and he seemed like he had already made up his mind to go and take out the Rebel army all by himself. It probably wasn't that bad, though. He was probably overreacting. The king hadn't made any plans yet, or even spoken to any of his advisors. Aidan would just be sure to speak to him on the matter later.


	9. Just Talk

Regina looked up to see Aidan coming towards her. 

"You finally decided to come. I was beginning to think I had simply dreamed you up."

"I told you it was only a part-time job."

"A very small part, apparently."

Aidan looked around. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Regina laughed. "I should think it would be obvious. Herd the geese!"

Aidan smiled slightly. "I know, I know, but I don't really know how, and I don't even have one of those sticks."

"They're called staffs. You should inquire at the palace for another one."

"Easier said than done," he muttered.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. Do I really need a stick—staff?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess not, though it would be easier if you did. Without one you just sort of walk towards them and—herd them in whatever direction you want them to go."

"Sounds easy enough," Aidan said, trying to do so. It rather looked like he was chasing them in every which way. Eventually one of the geese seemed to have had enough and bit him hard in the ankle.

"Ow!"

Regina laughed. "That's—um—not exactly how you do it," she called, beginning to walk towards him. "You don't want to frighten them."

Another goose bit Aidan.

"I don't think they like me."

Regina giggled. "It's alright, they just have to get used to you."

"And in the meantime...?"

Regina shrugged. "They might not be very nice. Now, I usually take them down by the lake, so, just try to make them go in that direction without startling them too much."

Aidan nodded, and they both started to stroll down to the lake. They got all of the geese there without too much difficulty.

"What do we do now?" Aidan asked.

"Just watch them, make sure none of them wander away. If we need to we move to a different spot."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"It can be."

"You do this every day?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, and yes, I do get tired of it. I knew you would ask that next."

Aidan laughed. "It did cross my mind."

"Well," Regina said, plopping down under a big willow tree, "it was more fun when Alex was here. He was always fun to talk to and would make up weird things for us to do while we herded the geese. Since he left, though, it's been rather drab. I walk around, then sit here, make pictures in the clouds..."

"I see."

"It's a very simple lifestyle. What did you do before you came here?"

"Um—political work, mostly."

"And left that to become a goose boy?" Regina asked, thinking it seemed very silly of him.

"Well, no, not exactly. I still do political stuff part of the time."

"I see," Regina said slowly, though it was quite obvious that she did not.

However, Aidan offered no more information and she laid back against the grass, looking up at the sky. A bird flew overhead.

"I want to fly," she said.

Aidan laughed. "Don't we all."

She sat up. "I don't know. Do you?"

"Well, I—I guess so, I mean I never really—wait, are we still talking about flying? Nobody can fly anyways."

Regina shrugged and laid back down.

"Do you have any family?" Aidan asked after a time.

"Nope. My mother died when I was twelve."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she said. "Me too."

"What about your father?"

"Never knew him."

"I'm sorry."

Regina smiled and looked at him. "You seem to be sorry about a lot. Do you have family?"

Aidan shrugged. "You could say that. Or you could say that I don't have any family."

Regina frowned. "I wanted a straightforward answer," she said.

"Too bad."

"That's not very nice."

"You weren't very nice to me before."

"Well," she paused, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because. You're a city slicker. City slicker's never do anything but they're rich anyways, while we have to work for everything we have."

"Have you ever thought that maybe being a city slicker isn't actually all that great."

"I don't know. I don't really spend much time thinking about it."

Aidan didn't reply. He sat down next to Regina, who was sprawled out on the grass, staring at the sky.

"So what do you want to do?" Regina asked.

"What?"

"I want to fly, what do you want to do?"

Aidan shrugged. "I don't know. Lots of things, I suppose. Go to some far away land that no one else has seen before. Do something incredible. Live."

Regina sat up again, locking her blue eyes with his brown ones. "That sounds...nice. Different from what I would expect from a city slicker," she said.

It was a simple enough statement, but Aidan could see the passion in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your favorite color?" Aidan asked. They were getting know each other very quickly.

"Purple. But I never get to wear it, since only royalty is allowed to," she said, rolling her eyes. "And they hardly ever wear it! It's not fair!"

"I know," Aidan said, but truthfully he hadn't even known it was against the law for commoners to wear purple. Perhaps he could get it changed...

"What's yours?"

"Green."

"I like green, too, particularly in the springtime, when I haven't seen it for so long."

"What's your favorite animal?"

Regina bit her lip to think. "Domesticated or non?"

Aidan laughed. "I don't care."

"I guess I'd say...deer. I like the way they leap through the forest, and the soft look in their eyes."

"I've never really looked a deer in the eyes before," Aidan remarked.

Regina shrugged. "Well—I have. Yours?"

"Dogs."

"I like dogs, too. Now its my turn to ask the questions!"

"Alright, alright. Testy."

"What's your favorite food?"

Aidan thought for a moment. "Pheasant."

"Never had it," Regina said. "Mine is...doughnuts."

"Well, if we're talking desserts..."

"Who said we were talking desserts? I could eat doughnuts for any of my main meals. I like cherries, too."

"That was random."

"Well, we were talking about food!"

Aidan shrugged. "Whatever. Next question, please."

"What's your favorite...time of day?"

"Noon."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because I had to pick, and its not very late or very early. What's your favorite time of day?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess mine would be noon as well."

"You can't steal my answer!"

"Oh, yes, I can!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lots of conversation here, and not much else. Oh well. Hopefully you enjoyed anyways, got to get the characters acquainted, you know.


	10. Prince and Purple

"Father, why is it against the law for peasants to wear purple?" 

King Devin looked up from his desk, surprised by the question. "Um, because purple is the royal color and...it's just the way it's always been."

"Can we change it?" Aidan asked.

"Uh, perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think commoners should be allowed to wear it."

"I see," the king said slowly. "And do you spend a lot of time thinking about what commoners wear?"

"No, it's just—I," Aidan didn't really know how to explain himself.

King Devin smiled slightly, thinking that perhaps there was a lady behind his son's question. "Is there someone you think would—look stunning in purple."

"No!" Aidan said sharply, running his hands through his hair.

The king nodded. His son was reminded him of himself. Of...of something. The king stopped to think. Queen Shaylin and him had had an arranged marriage, he'd never had the feeling of young love, and yet...it was like there was something he just couldn't remember. He shook his head, odd feeling.

Aidan seemed to have nothing else to say for the time, so the king thought it best to bring up his plan about the Rebels.

"Aidan, I have spoken to my advisors and I am leaving to find the Rebels in three weeks."

"What!"

"It is the best course of action. The Rebels need to see me, remember that I am their king."

"But you'll be killed!"

"Aidan, surely they won't kill their own king."

Aidan shook his head. His father could not be as stupid as this! It was madness! "But that's their whole point! If they kill you, they have their freedom! It will be the end of the war before it's even started!"

"Something needs to be done about them, and this is just the thing."

"But—"

"I have made up my mind," King Devin stated.

Aidan frowned. "Well, you're at least taking the army with you, right?"

"No. That would make me look weak. They need to see that I can settle them, without my army. I take only my personal servants and one body guard."

Aidan opened his mouth, then shut it again. "They'll kill you faster than you can say stop." When he saw that the words seemed to have no effect on the king, he pleaded with him again. "At least take me with you, Father, please!"

"No," the king said firmly.

Aidan stood, just watching his father. Since when had the man learned to settle for madness? This wasn't like his father at all. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm announcing it to the public in three days," King Devin said more quietly.

Aidan frowned and shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than this, Father." He turned and strode away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Regina saw Aidan, she knew something was wrong.

"Bad day?" she asked.

He scowled. "No, I'm fine!"

"You look like it," Regina remarked dryly.

Aidan just frowned even more and started to carelessly chase the geese towards the lake. His manner in doing so caused him to get bit more than once.

"Ouch," he said, kicking at the geese.

Regina just watched him with her eyebrows raised and started to slowly ease the geese towards the lake. Once they all got there Regina stood by the tree where they normally sat, and Aidan stood a small distance away, continuing to glower at nothing in particular.

"You needn't act as if you're the only one who ever has anything bad happen to them," Regina called to him.

His frown lifted for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"It's fine if you're having a bad day, but you don't have to try to be as unpleasant as possible. It's not very enjoyable for the rest of us."

Aidan sighed and looked at her. "It's just—I'm having a really bad _week._"

Regina nodded.

"Do you ever have bad weeks?"

"Well, it depends what you mean. I usually don't have anything completely horrible and traumatizing happen to me, but I can get very lonely, depressed, and despondent at times."

"What do you do then?"

Regina shrugged. "Make the most of it and wait for it to pass."

"What if it doesn't pass?"

"Most things do, though I suppose there are a few things that don't. When my mother died, I was very depressed for at least two weeks and I refused to see anyone or do anything. As you can imagine, it really didn't help me feel any better. What made things better was living again, going on. Sometimes it hurt, but...you can't cling to the past forever," she paused. "Well, enough of my rambling, you probably don't really care."

Aidan smiled slightly.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Aidan shook his head. "Well, I mean, nothing in particular."

Regina nodded.

"The king is addressing the public tomorrow on what he plans to do about the Rebels," Aidan said.

"Oh! Will you go with Lena and I? She's dying to meet you, by the way, we used to know all of the herders, but then so many of them left to join the army and we never met their replacements..."

Aidan looked at the ground. "Sorry, there's...something I have to do tomorrow."

"What is it?"

Aidan tried desperately to think of something.

"Something for your other job?" Regina asked, rescuing him.

"Yes."

"Alright, I suppose we can manage without you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I hope the king has something interesting and that the prince comes this time," Lena said to Regina.

"Yes, me too."

They were approaching the center of town, where a large crowd had already gathered, just waiting for the king. Within a few minutes, they royal family appeared.

Lena counted the horses. "1...2...3...4...5! They're all here!"

They were approaching from the other side and dismounted before Regina and Lena could see them very well. However, when they all stood on the platform that was always there for them, they could quite a good look at the prince's face.

"Oh, Regina, he's devilishly handsome!" Lena squealed.

Regina just stared. It was Aidan, the goose boy, Aidan. And he was the prince. She only half heard the king's announcement, that he was going to ride, alone, to the Rebel camp and show them that he was the king. It didn't even register how terrible the idea was. All she could think of was Aidan.

He was a prince. She should have known. The name, the "part-time job," the weird things he said sometimes. She felt like such an idiot. And she'd made such a fool of herself around him. He must have thought her an incredibly uneducated and crude commoner. She wanted to hide so that he couldn't see her. Not that he was likely to spot her among the crowd, but she didn't want to risk it.

Regina pulled her arm from Lena's and started to walk away. She didn't want to be there any longer.

"Regina, where are you going?" Lena asked in a loud whisper.

"I have to go," Regina said, not even looking back.

She walked for a long time. She almost started crying at one point, but soon reprimanded herself. She had no reason to be so upset. Aidan was the prince, so what? But she couldn't stand the thought that he would think of her as lower than him, as uncivilized. So she forced herself not to think of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina stood alone, slowly moving the geese around the lake. She wanted to be at a different spot today, instead of the same side of the lake, by the cliff, where she had sat with Alex and then Aidan. She was turning over a new leaf.

"Regina!"

She glanced over her shoulder. It was Aidan, she knew even before looking. She'd know his voice anywhere. She stared at him, biting her lip, saying nothing. She really didn't want to see him. And above all, she felt so shabby. It didn't matter that the were both wearing the same quality clothes, he was a prince, and she was a commoner. And that made all the difference in the world.

"Where are you going? Trying to lose me by moving to a new place?" Aidan asked. "And why are you so quiet?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?" Regina asked, somehow finding the ability to strongly meet his eyes.

"Oh," Aidan said. "Regina, I..."

"You lied to me."

"Well, you wouldn't have treated me the same if I told you I was the prince, and you certainly wouldn't have let me herd the geese with you."

"Why do you even care? You're a prince, for heaven's sake! Why in the world would you want to herd geese? Did you just want to make me feel fantastically beneath you? Did you want to make me look like a complete fool in front of you? Did you want to make me think I was your friend, only to laugh at me? Did you want me to lose my heart to you, only to find that you're so far above me as to make it entirely hopeless?" she finished quietly, rather surprised at herself, but all she had said was true. She had lost her heart to Aidan.

"Regina, that's not what I—"

"Just leave me alone, Aidan," she said. "Please."

Aidan watched go, taking the geese with her. He should have skipped on the announcement. He should have known she would see him, but his father would have been very angry with him if he didn't show again. He wanted to make up with Regina, wanted to make her happy, wanted to see her smile again, but she didn't even want to listen to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina walked with Lena through the marketplace. It had been about a week since the episode with Aidan, and Regina was still shaken from it. She was very quiet. Lena had decided that Regina had fallen in love with the goose boy, but he didn't love her back, or something equally heartbreaking and dramatic. It was actually fairly close to the truth.

Regina ran her hands over some of the exotic, foreign fruits. She picked up a tangerine. "I'll take this," she said, handing the man a twopence.

A royal messenger blew his trumpet. "Announcement!" he called out.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It is now legal for anyone, whether they be royal, nobility, or just simple commoners, to wear purple," the messenger said.

Regina gasped.

Lena looked at her. "Well, now you can finally wear your favorite color, Regina."

Regina nodded without speaking. Her mind was on Aidan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina sat in her cottage, staring at the fire. The red and orange flames flickered around, looking at the wood. She had just brought the geese into their pen and now had nothing to do, but she hadn't felt like going to sleep yet. A knock sounded on the door. She walked over and opened it.

It looked like another royal messenger. "Are you Miss Regina?" he asked.

"Um—yes, I believe that would be me."

The man nodded and handed her a box. "Special delivery. From the palace." He turned to go, leaving Regina gawking at him, with the box in her hands.

After a moment she regained her senses and stepped back inside, shutting the door behind her. She opened up the box. She felt like laughing and crying all at once.

It was a purple dress, made of soft cotton, not like the rough linen of most of her clothes. There were hair ribbons made of shiny, purple silk along with it. She sighed and smiled and didn't know what to think about Aidan. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the dimly lit ceiling. She desperately wished Aidan would come back and herd the geese with her again.


	11. Making Up

Regina brushed her hair away from her face. The wind kept pushing it back, into her eyes and mouth. It was very annoying. Then it seemed to start to spin around her in circles. It was a very strange experience, as wind usually comes in gusts in one direction. She started batting at it, then stopped feeling rather ridiculous. The wind seemed to take the hint and stopped bothering her. 

Regina heard a twig crack, and she spun around quickly. Aidan was walking towards her, looking very unsure of himself. She smiled slightly, encouraging him to come and talk to her.

"Hi," Aidan said, very informally.

"Hi," she softly replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing.

"You look pretty in that dress," Aidan said.

Regina glanced down at the pretty, purple dress. "Thank you," she said, meaning it for more than just the compliment.

He nodded. "Regina, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you—I just—I—I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Regina said. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I know, but are—we—ok?"

Regina looked at the ground, glanced at his eyes, then back to the ground again. "I don't know...are we?"

Aidan looked at her. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth, she was so...so perfect. "When you said you lost your heart to me...what did you mean, exactly?"

Regina stared intently at the grass, her face flushed to a bright red. "I—I don't know," she stammered.

"Oh. Cause I kind of thought it might mean that you were falling in love with me, and if that was the case, I was going to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you, too," he paused. "But if not..."

Regina looked up into his eyes, her expression telling that it was exactly what she had meant. His face was close to her, and getting closer. Their lips met, were rather jammed together, as neither of them had ever kissed anyone before. When it was over they stood some distance apart, each very crimson and with their eyes on the ground.

Aidan ran his hands through his hair, saying nothing.

"Well—that was awkward," Regina finally ventured.

Aidan looked up then and grinned. "I know," he said, taking her hand. "Let's take things a bit slower, shall we?"

Regina nodded and smiled. "Aidan, why were you being a goose boy with me?" she asked. "And be honest."

Aidan sighed. "Because of the war. I only meant to find out information from the people, where their loyalties lied. And somehow I found myself agreeing to be a goose boy," he shrugged. "I don't know. It just sort of happened."

Regina laughed. "Smart of you. So...that's what were upset about, before. Your father's plan."

Aidan frowned. "Its the worst plan I've ever heard. He'll be killed for sure." The anger was plain in his voice. "And he won't even try to reason with me! It's like he's been brainwashed that this is what he should do, and it's not."

Regina was quiet. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to talk him out of it before the three weeks he's here are up. If not I'll have to come up with some other plan."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. Something. But I can't let the Rebels kill him. Then they'd have it there way and kingship would be gone," he looked at Regina. "You know, I didn't think about it before, but I guess we're on different sides of the war."

"Yes, I'd have to say that I'm more with the Rebels than I am with you. But, I'm kind of different from them, too. I kind of—respect the king, and just royalty in general. I don't know why, I just always have. And when they talk about freedom—I don't think of freedom in terms of whether we have a king or not. Its something else, something different..." she trailed off.

Aidan stopped walking and turned to her. "It would seem that we're only on different sides because our position demands it, then. Frankly, I could care less whether there's a king and I'm royalty or not. I've never liked being a prince. But I want freedom, I want to live the way I want, and to—do something. I can't explain it, but...I can feel it."

"I think I know what you mean," Regina said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina ran into her cottage and fumbled with the drawers of her desk. Lena wanted her blue ribbons back, and she wanted them _now._ It was rather ridiculous, what was she going to do, go courting in the middle of her sheepherding? Nonetheless, Lena would kill her if she didn't get the ribbons back in five minutes or less, and Regina was having trouble finding them.

Regina yanked open one of the drawers quite forcefully. The ribbons came sliding out from the back. She picked them up, smiling, then frowned. Something else had slid, too, something heavy. She pulled out the drawer all the way; there was nothing there. She knocked on the bottom. Hollow.

Using her nail, Regina pulled up the false bottom to reveal a leather book. It was dyed bright crimson and there was a gold design on it. Regina picked it up. She'd never seen it before in her life. She turned to the first page, which read:

_This book belongs to_

_Raphaela Ophelia Elspeth Andrea Clarice Noveia_

_of Davar_

Regina's brow furrowed. It must have been her mother's, of course, but she had never heard her mother called by so many names before! And it was a very fine thing for a peasant to be in possession of.

"Well, do you have my ribbons?" Lena asked, from the doorway.

Regina placed the book back in the drawer and shut it. She would see what it was all about later, when she had more time. She picked up the shiny, blue ribbons and walked to the door.

"Here," she said. "You're awfully picky about them."

"Well, I need them!"

"Of course you do. To impress the shepherd boy, I suppose. You seem to have forgotten Jack quite easily."

At the mention of Jack, Lena went quite red in the face and looked like she was going to start to cry.

"Lena, I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean," Regina said, her concern showing.

Lena shook her head, forcing back the tears. "I'm fine. And I'm glad you're back to your normal self again, always telling me to stop flirting," she said, teasingly. "So did the goose boy love you after all?"

Now it was Regina's turn to blush. "Stop being so silly," she said, pushing Lena playfully. "Really, are boys all you can think about?"


	12. The Diary

Regina settled into her bed with the book and a candle on the desk nearby. She opened the book up. It seemed to be a diary. Her mother's diary. 

_December 12, 4th year of the King's Age,_

_Really, that's a ridiculously long date to write out. From now on I'm not telling you which age it is or what year of the age. Just figure it out! Anyways, on to my life..._

_Well, Mother gave me this journal for my birthday to occupy my "idle hands." She seems to always think that everyone should be doing something, and since I always start bleeding all over everything I embroider...well, I think you get the idea. I counted the number of times Mother told me to sit up straight today. 12 times in all. Petra and Grace never have to be told anything. It's like it's never even occurred to them not to be a perfect lady and its never occurred to me to _be_ one. Actually, aside from slouching and stabbing myself with sewing needles, I'm not that bad. At least, I don't think so. Well, I really don't have much to say. So, talk to you later? Or write, I suppose._

_Sincerely,_

_Raphaela (I don't feel like signing my whole name, I already did that on the first page.)_

Regina read it, and found herself very confused. Her mother seemed to a lady, she sounded rather high up in society, but then why did she herd animals in her later life? She read on to the next entries.

_December 23,_

_All this week, I've been growing through fittings for another ridiculously tight dress that I'm sure to not be able to breathe in. Xavier, (that's the tailor's name), was going to make it gold, saying it would match my hair. It was horrible looking! So I told Mother that I thought dresses should match one's eyes and not one's hair so she agreed so now I'm getting a blue dress. I'm very glad. The gold was completely covered in sparkles and very itchy._

_January 1,_

_Well, we had a grand celebration for the beginning of the year. I liked looking at all of the pretty decorations, but I found the dancing rather boring. The most exciting part was when they fired five gunshots (because of it being the 5th year of the King's Age). But Mother said that a princess should not enjoy hearing gunshots. Anyway, I have one week of freedom before I'm being forced to return to my boring tutor. Grace is so lucky to be done with schooling. At least I'll finish before Petra does._

Regina stopped. Her mother—a princess? Impossible. She had never heard of a Princess Raphaela, or Grace, or Petra. Actually, she'd never heard of the King's Age, either. None of it was making any sense.

_April 1,_

_So sorry that it's been so long since I've written. Well, actually, I'm not all that sorry, but...still. I've been busy with school. My boring tutor got fired, though! I was so glad. My new tutor, Drew, (that's what he told me to call him because he doesn't want to feel old), is so nice! He takes me outside and makes equations in the sand for me, so its not boring. And he teaches me things that are interesting, like what the different plants are called and why the sky is blue. It had something to do with dusk and reflecting light, I think. Mother doesn't like Drew, though. I have a feeling he'll be fired soon, but oh I'll be so sad when he does!_

_April 6,_

_Petra and I had a picnic in the meadows today. It was very fun! And Petra isn't always such a lady, we both ran all about and got dirty! Well, Mother's calling._

_April 8,_

_Mother is so cruel to me! The picnic was really only a consolation for what was coming. She fired Drew. She said that I had too much fun with him. It's not fair! He was my best friend, and he didn't treat me weird because I'm a princess. Oh, I hate being a princess!_

_June 18,_

_It's been a long time again, but this has been the best summer of my life! Mother is taking a very long time finding me a new tutor, so I get to do whatever I want all day long! I run about on the grasslands and swim in the waterfalls every day! I've never had so much fun in my life! In a few days we're celebrating this festival called The Beauty of Irdelle, and I can really understand it so much better than I could before. See, now I've been out and about in my country, (Irdelle), and I've seen for myself the beauty of it and it does indeed seem like a great thing to celebrate!_

Irdelle. That was the neighboring country of Angrida. So that is where her mother had come from. Regina scanned through several more entries, they did not involve anything very important. Most of them were just about what Raphaela had done that day, the things she saw and explored. Then she found a few things that caught her attention.

_December 10,_

_Mother told me something that quite upset me today. She said that I need to start acting like a lady and stop running about the countryside like some wild animal. She'd let me all this summer and fall, (she never did hire another tutor), but I'm turning fifteen in a few days and I need to grow up. I don't want to grow up and be a lady. I wonder just what this will involve...I hope it doesn't hurt._

_January 10, (of the 6th year of the King's Age, in case you were wondering),_

_Well, the holidays were wonderful, but I am now being tortured. I have been given a number of tutors who have the authority from Mother to do whatever they want to me. I'm not even allowed to leave my rooms without their consent, (and they rarely give it!). I'm learning all of the etiquette and such that a princess is supposed to know. Its very boring. And they don't even feed me the same as they used to! They give me much less food in order to give me an hourglass figure. I don't particular feel the need to look like an hourglass. I find nothing very special about them._

_January 21,_

_I am very hungry and have spent all day studying virtues. I rather think that they misunderstand what virtue is all about. They seem to think that it is unchaste or unpure or...un-something to run around and have fun. I think that making things fun is a virtue. How would people live if they never had fun?_

_February 15,_

_I told Madam Genieve last week that I didn't want to learn how to waltz, so she didn't teach me. We had a ball today and they played the waltz over and over again. I kept having to dance with men and stepping on their feet. It was very humiliating. Everyone was talking about me. I don't have any friends. When I walk through the halls, all the ladies-in-waiting stare at me as if I were an elephant or something and then as soon as I pass they start to whisper about me. I don't like it._

_March 1,_

_I had a most interesting conversation with Father today. I told him how I don't fit in with the ladies and no one likes me and I'm never going to be a lady and he said that I don't have to entirely fit the mold. He said that I needed to be a lady of quality, not necessarily a lady of frills and ribbons. I can make my own mark, be my own brand of lady. Different, and better, from the rest. I'm not sure I understand what he means, but I think I'll try to do it._

The next several passages seemed to transform Raphaela into precisely what she had decided to be. A lady, but not the average type.

_May 5, 8th year of the King's Age,_

_One of the stable boys taught me how to shoot an arrow today. Mother came to yell at me and I said "but you said that women should be strong," and laughed. Mother smiled beneath her frown and told me alright, but I had better get inside soon, which I did. A great deal of new dresses are being made for me, and I've no idea why. They're very beautiful, though, so I have no cause to be ungrateful._

_May 5, _

_Mother told me today that I am to be married to Prince Devin of Angrida. There, I've managed to write it out, for it is true, no matter how hard I deny it. I will marry him with my head held high, not sob and mourn as some girls would. This is for Irdelle._

_May 12,_

_The party is being put together to take me to Angrida. My maid's name is Shay. She has funny looking hair. Its black with reddish-gold flecks in it. She has dark eyes. I didn't pay much attention to the soldiers that were being picked._

_Oh, diary, I feel so...so faraway. Its like I don't feel anything anymore. Just numb. I thought that Mother cared for me, but now she's sending me many, many miles away. I feel hurt and yet...I don't even care very much. Its kind of like I always knew I'd be sent away. I never fit in here._

The next few entries were about the preparations, and the start of the journey. Regina skipped over most of them.

_July 15,_

_I dared not write this down for the longest time, but I cannot keep it to myself any longer! A man is traveling with us, his name is Evan, he's our guide. We met him in the forest...it was a bit odd actually. But I talk to him a lot, because Shay isn't much company, and oh he's wonderful! He's so funny and caring and...I love him. But I'm to be married to the prince, what am I thinking?!_

_July 21,_

_Evan kissed me by the river today. His lips were so soft and warm. It was delightful. He told me he loved me. I almost started to cry. He doesn't even know that I'm the princess, because we're traveling under cover, like peasants. How will I ever tell him? Actually, I don't think I will. We'll get to the city and part and I'll never see him again. For Irdelle._

_One thing that worries me, though, is that I think I saw Shay looking at us when we were talking. I do hope she doesn't tell anyone! I'll have to try to talk to her._

_August 1,_

_Well, such a lot has happened since I've last written! We traveled for a long while and then we got to the capital city of Angrida. They just call it The King's City. Evan left us just before we reached it, and we prepared to meet the royal family. Evan and I had both been very sorrowful at out parting. He told me that he could never see me again. I was glad that he said it first. We kissed and parted. Then when we met the royal family, Evan was there! He's actually Prince Devin. He was on a hunting trip when we met him and since we asked for directions he had accepted, not really realizing we expected a guide. But since he had accepted he couldn't back down so he had guided us to the city, then went back to be with his parents. We're to be married in exactly one week, and I'm so happy!_

_August 10,_

_I am a married woman now. And happier than I have ever been before! I love my dear Devin so, so much! In a week we plan to go to his lake house to be alone. The wedding was beautiful. My gown wasn't ridiculously covered in jewels and ribbons. It was simple and long and very elegant. Devin said that I looked like an angel. My, I love him so much! I feel like bursting! I'm so happy!_

_August 30,_

_I...I don't even know what to say. I'm so scared and alone. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone. I should start at the beginning. We went to the lake house and we were coming back to the palace, and there was a massacre at the palace. We could hear the commotion so we hurried to see what was going on. They were everyone. Soldiers, my soldiers, the ones that had escorted me. They killed the king and queen, I saw them with my own eyes. It was so terrible. And Shay was there, commanding them like she was their queen. They killed anyone who saw what they had done. We tried to stop them, but we were just two people, and they were an entire army. They took Devin and tied him up. Then Shay, she did something to him. I don't know what, it looked like she only whispered a few words in his ear and he fell asleep. They would have killed me next but I ran, ran like mad. Then I hid, and somehow I managed to evade them, I don't know how. I snuck back and watched what they did to Devin. He opened his eyes and he looked at Shay and said "My queen." Shay smiled back and addressed him as her king. I—I just wanted to kill her and make her get away from my husband. Then, it was the strangest thing, it was like she'd brainwashed everyone. I found people that I knew, but they didn't recognize me. They acted like they'd never seen me in their lives. I think they thought I was crazy, so they reported me to some of the soldiers. The soldiers brought me to Shay. She would have had them kill me, but Devin came in. "Devin!" I screamed at him. He looked at me and he looked so cold and faraway. "Do I know you?" he asked me. "Devin...please!" I cried. But it was no use. He did tell them to let me go, though, saying that I was harmless even I was crazy. So the soldiers turned me out into the streets and told me that if they ever saw me again, they would kill me. I don't know what to do, now. Nobody remembers me, its like I don't even exist anymore._

_September 30,_

_I haven't felt like writing for a long time. But I thought I should say what's happened to me. I found an old man who asked me if I needed a job. I said yes, so now I herd sheep and dye their wool. The man taught me how to make a lot of different dyes, so I found one to dye my hair brown so I could not be recognized. I live in a small cottage among a cluster of them all with people who work herding the king's animals. King Devin, that is. Not his father. It's so strange, how everyone knows all these things that have happened but aren't true. Apparently the real king and queen died many years ago and King Devin has recently had an arranged marriage with the princess—now queen—Shaylin. Sometimes I wonder if I only made up everything else. But the most important thing is...I think I'm going to have a baby. I really wish I wasn't. I hate what I'll be seen as. Some street tramp with no virtue. But there's really nothing to be done about it._

_August 30, 9th year of the King's Age,_

_It felt good to write out the entire date, like in the old days. As if everything were normal in Irdelle. Not the point, though. My daughter's name is Regina. It means queen, so I thought it fitting. Its what she should be. I have dyed her very small amount of hair brown and I plan to sort of mix it with soap and tell her its special soap to wash her hair with when she's older. As sad as I still am, I love my little Regina. She's so tiny and so perfect. A miracle. And maybe one day she'll get back everything I've lost. I suppose its rather much to hope for, for just a baby, but...hope is what I live for. Its very hard, sometimes, when the king comes to survey the workers and he looks at me, without realizing that I should have been—am—his wife. Sometimes it looks like he almost recognizes me, but then he turns away again. Still, I try to bear with my head high. If I'm not happy, I'm at least...content, I suppose. I'm tired, though, the work is very hard on me. But for now, I'm alright, and that's enough._

Regina closed the diary where her mother had stopped writing. She had tears in her eyes. All that her mother had gone through...and she'd never told a single soul. It must have been so—so horrible! Her mother was such a strong, brave woman, and Regina had never known...and King Devin! He was her father! It was quite shocking. She found herself very glad that Aidan wasn't his real son. With all of the information she had learned, she had no idea what to do with it. If she told anyone, they were bound to think her crazy. She set the journal on her nightstand and blew out the candle. For now, she would sleep, and think more of it in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was long. Some of the passages might have been rather irrelevant, but I wanted you (and Regina) to get a good idea of what her life was like. However if there's any parts that really don't fit tell me and I'll cut them.


	13. Worries

"Goodbye, Father," Aidan said drearily, as King Devin prepared to leave. 

"Goodbye, Aidan," the king shook hands with his step-son. He turned to look at Shaylin, Amalia, and Calantha. "Don't look so gloomy, all of you! I go to end this war, not to my death!"

No one spoke. Devin kissed his wife and daughters on their cheeks and mounted his horse. "Farewell!" he shouted to them.

He rode away with his small escort trailing behind him. The rest of the royal family turned to go back inside the palace.

Aidan sighed. "This is such a horrible idea. He won't come back."

"What would you do then?" Calantha asked innocently.

"I already said, I'd send spies."

"But what would you do now?"

"Now?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, to save Father!"

"Oh...well, I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Perhaps you should go after him," Shaylin spoke. "Make sure he gets out alright."

"Yes, I...wait, what?! That would be ridiculous. Then I'd die, too. Just one more man won't make a difference," Aidan said.

"But what will you do then?" Amalia asked. "Almost all of the army is posted in various places. And you're not king so you can't just summon them to do whatever you bid."

"I don't know," Aidan said, rubbing his forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, before then I really hadn't thought of doing anything. I mean, I'm not king, I don't really have the power to do anything. But I don't want him to die. What do you think?"

No answer came.

"Regina?" Aidan asked.

She looked up. "I'm sorry, um...what?"

Aidan sighed, and knelt beside her. "You're not doing a very good job of listening today. What's on your mind?"

Regina looked down. She really wanted to talk to Alex about her...issues. Not that she didn't want to tell Aidan, but she just didn't know how. _So, Aidan, I found out that Queen Shaylin is some sort of sorceress and my mother is the one who really married King Devin only no one else remembers that?_ It would sound ridiculous. Especially because Aidan had, more or less, grown up with Queen Shaylin as his mother. Alex didn't and he might even have an idea as to what to do about it. "Nothing," she finally answered.

Aidan frowned. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So what do you think about my father?"

_And mine,_ Regina thought. Aloud she said, "Why don't you catch up with him and tell him not to go?"

"I've already tried convincing him. He won't listen."

"Well, I don't know, I'm not exactly the one to ask with royal, political issues—"

"Regina!" Lena was running towards them. "There's been a battle. Not a little skirmish, but a real battle. More than 100 dead on the Rebel side. But they've hardly counted them all yet. Alex and Jack could have easily—" she looked at Aidan, who hadn't had the time to hide. "You're...?"

Regina glanced at Aidan, then Lena. She stood up. "Lena, I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to just pretend you never saw him, ok?" They walked slightly away from the prince.

"But he's..."

"I know."

"What's he...?"

"That's not important. But you can't tell anyone about this."

Lena finally turned her eyes from Aidan. "Why?"

"Because...no one's supposed to know."

"Is he in love with you?"

Regina flushed deeply. "No."

"He is, isn't he? But, why is it a secret? I had always imagined that if you were in love with anyone, he'd want to tell the world. He'd make a fool of himself—"

"Lena! Before you go off on all your silly ideas, I would ask you to remember that I said he was _not _in love with me."

"Then can I have him?"

"No. Now am I going to have to pay you to keep silent about this?"

Lena smiled. "Oh, alright. I won't tell a soul, promise. But one day you'd better explain this to me!"

"Fine. Now the battle?"

Lena's eyes dropped again in sorrow. "Apparently, it was an awful thing to behold. No one really knows what started it. They just started firing on each other like mad. It was a terrible loss on both sides."

Regina frowned. "I see. I hope Alex and Jack are alright!"

"I know, so do I." Then she frowned and looked at Aidan. "Wait a minute...he's on the other side!"

"Lena, just forget about it for now," Regina said, a warning in her voice.

"Fine. But like I said you'd better—"

"Explain it to you. I know."

Lena nodded. "Well, I best be getting back to the sheep now."

Regina nodded, watched her go, then went back to Aidan.

"She won't tell anyone about you," she said, watching the relief flood onto his face. Lena's words came to mind, _I had always imagined that if you were in love with anyone, he'd want to tell the world. He'd make a fool of himself—_she ignored them. It wasn't important. He was a prince, of course he couldn't tell the world...could he?

"What did she say about the battle?"

"It was a bad loss for both sides. Many dead. You don't think your father...?"

"No. He wouldn't be there yet. And the news likely is already from a few days ago."

Regina nodded. Her thoughts went back to Alex. "I just want the war to end!" she cried out.

"I know," Aidan agreed with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Crazy Idea

Regina gazed into the distance. She was thinking of her mother again. It seemed that of late that it was all she ever thought of. She desperately wished to tell someone, but she wasn't sure who she could tell, and who would believe her. 

"Regina?"

She turned her gaze back to Aidan. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"You've been awfully spacey lately. You must be thinking about something."

Regina bit her lip. "Lots of things, really. The war..."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sure?" Aidan asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, but if you ever do want to—"

"I'm fine," Regina said, rather sharply.

Aidan sighed. "Alright, its just that you seem so...distant lately."

"I said I'm fine. Now just, leave me alone!" Regina replied, much more harshly than she meant it.

Aidan was quiet for a moment. "I think I should go back—to the palace, for a while," he finally said.

"Fine."

He got up and walked away.

Regina watched him go, feeling miserable. She'd been very rude; she knew that, and she hadn't meant to, it just...happened. Before she knew it she had tears running down her cheeks.

Lena found her there, some time afterward, still crying softly.

"Regina, what's wrong?!"

"It's nothing, I just—" she broke off in a bit of a sob.

Lena immediately plopped down next to her and hugged her tight. "Shh, it's alright."

Within a few moments, Regina had recovered enough to talk.

"Now, mind telling me what the matter is?" Lena asked. "Does it have to do with Aidan?"

"Yes...and no. I'm just—having a hard time lately. I—" she pulled her mother's journal from her dress pocket; she'd been reading parts of it over again before Aidan came. She might as well tell Lena. "This was my mother's. Here, this is the real important part," she said flipping to the last few entries, then handing it to Lena.

Lena read it to herself quickly, then looked at Regina. "You mean you're a princess and you never told me?!"

Regina laughed slightly. "I only just found out a few days ago, and I—I don't know what to do."

"Have you told anyone?"

Regina shook her head. "And I was terribly rude to Aidan, when he asked what was on my mind. I feel so awful," she said, beginning to cry again.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll understand. And if he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you. You've had too much pressure on you lately! What with the war, and now being a princess!"

Regina sniffed and wiped away her tears. "But—what am I going to do?"

"Well, tell Aidan, of course!"

"But he practically grew up with Queen Shaylin as his mother; I can't just tell him that she wasn't the real princess of Irdelle and she's some sorceress, or witch, or something!"

Lena smiled slightly. "Well, you'll never get anywhere if you don't. And I think he'll understand."

"But what's he going to do about it?"

"Think of something. I don't know, but he's a prince, after all. And besides, I think you owe it to him for being rude."

Regina frowned.

"Tell Aidan, Regina," Lena said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aidan, I have something—important to tell you," Regina said, nervously.

"Alright, I'm game," he said sitting down at her feet.

Regina bit her lip and took out her mother's journal from her pocket. "This—this belonged to my mother," she started.

Aidan nodded. "Very nice."

"And, well—here, it would be easier to just show you," she sat down next to him, turning to the same pages she'd shown Lena. She watched Aidan reading it, her face burned. After he finished, he flipped to the first few pages in the book, and glanced at the inscription.

He looked at her. "Wow," he said.

Regina nodded. "So, you mean—you believe it?"

"Of course I believe it! Why wouldn't I? I mean, first of all there's this," he said waving the journal in the air. "Very legitimate proof. Then, of course, I would never really be surprised that you're a princess. You look like a princess. You walk like a princess. You talk like a princess."

Regina laughed and shook her head.

Aidan smiled. "Actually, I'm rather serious. No one in Angrida has golden hair, it simply doesn't happen. But they do in Irdelle. Practically everyone has either gold or red hair there."

"But what about Queen Shaylin? She's practically your mother."

"Practically, maybe, but she's not. And I do remember my real mother. Shaylin's not at all like her. See after my parents died and King Devin adopted me, Shaylin's always been rather...distant and aloof. King Devin always made an effort to know me, to be my father, and so I think of him as mine, but...not Shaylin," Aidan said.

"But not really knowing her and deciding she's a murderer are two rather different things," Regina said softly.

"True, but...I still believe it."

Regina smiled. "So what should I do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something, though. I don't think Shaylin's much of a threat right now, I mean, she got what she wanted, she's queen, she—wait. She's the one who gave my father—our father, I guess—the idea of going to meet the Rebels. Apparently she does want more."

"More power."

Aidan nodded. "So she wants to be rid of him. And me, she tried to send me, as well, but it didn't work."

They were both silent a moment.

"Regina, I just had an insane idea. I'm going to ask you to do something crazy with me," Aidan said.

Regina frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"Go find my father, make sure the Rebels don't kill him, and stop the war."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "What? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Aidan grinned. "Not quite sure, but I do have a few ideas. See, you're a princess, but you've lived among the peasants; you _are_ one of them. I think that could help us. With me, a prince, and you, actually a princess, but they know you as a peasant, both trying to end the war, I think we could have a chance. Or, maybe they would be happy to see one of their own as a ruler..."

Regina looked at him. "What?"

"We...could...get married," Aidan said, rather awkwardly.

Regina blushed like mad. _Not exactly a romantic proposal,_ she thought. _Not really a proposal at all. But perhaps it wasn't meant to be. He'll ask, really ask, later._ At least she hoped so. She didn't want to marry him because it would stop the war, she wanted to marry him because he loved her. "I see," was all she said.

"Well, in any case, will you come? It could be dangerous, but—I want you to come."

Regina smiled. She wanted to go, too. "I'll come."

"Good. And Regina, I'm very glad I'm adopted, and not the actual son of the king."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled. She loved Aidan! Even if he was crazy. And she desperately wanted to see the war end. She didn't know how they would stop it, but they had to, somehow. Perhaps she could even see Alex while she was there!


	15. Mother and Daughters

Regina waited on the outskirts of the city for Aidan. He showed up soon afterwards, leading two horses and dressed like a commoner. Regina sighed slightly. Must he always keep it a secret that he was with her? She supposed that it was necessary most of the time, but...she wished it wasn't. 

"Here you go," Aidan said, handing her the reins to the mare.

She took them and immediately stepped up and swung herself into the saddle.

Aidan blinked. "That was fast. I'm used to seeing girls get daintily set on the saddle, not throwing themselves up on to it."

Regina smiled. "Well, I'm not one of those girls. Are you coming?"

"Yes," he said, getting on to his own horse and saddle.

They started to ride, without much hurry, away from the city.

"Queen Shaylin seemed a mite to glad to have me going after Father," Aidan remarked.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she was rather surprised that I went alone, without even letting anyone come say goodbye. But, of course, it worked easier that way."

Regina nodded. "So we go to Keplar?"

"Yes, then we'll have to locate the Rebels from there. See, they said that's where they would be, but their quarters are only in the general area, not very easy to find," Aidan replied.

Regina nodded once more. She really didn't have much to say. "Aidan," she started quietly, "do you really believe we can end the war? We are just two people, after all."

Aidan glanced at her. "Maybe, but we represent an entire nations, joined together, not torn apart. We can end the war, Regina, and we will."

Regina pursed her lips. It sounded grand, but was it really possible? "But how?"

"We'll just work that out when we get there. I'd try and figure it out now, but it really depends on the state of affairs there. We'll judge our movements by theirs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the palace, Queen Shaylin addressed her daughters. "Amalia, Calantha, I wish to speak to you," she announced, beckoning to them.

The girls left their primping mirrors and came to the hall, then followed the queen to her personal quarters.

"Please, sit down," Shaylin said.

The girls did so.

"What did you wish to speak to us about, Mother?" Calantha asked.

Shaylin smiled thinly. "Your father and brother are both away now."

"Yes, so...?"

"Oh, shut up and wait for her to tell us, Calantha!" Amalia said.

Calantha frowned. Amalia always thought she was so much smarter than her.

"Your father and brother have gone to stop the war," Shaylin continued. "Leaving us here, as the rulers."

"Yes, but only temporarily," Amalia said.

"If they come back," Shaylin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Calantha asked.

"Surely you don't think I would be quite...content to always be one step behind your father, Calantha?" Shaylin asked.

Calantha's face went white. "You don't mean...you can't mean...?"

Shaylin laughed. "Yes, I sent them away. To save their country. To show the Rebels who's king," she mocked. "To their deaths."

Calantha looked horror-struck.

Amalia looked slightly intrigued. "How did you do that?"

"That I can teach you, but first you must promise to not tell a soul. Then, we can rule together! Mother and daughter. And the country will never be prone to civil war, not when we're queens!"

"Mother, you're...you're a witch!" Calantha exclaimed.

"I prefer the term sorceress, Darling."

Calantha shrieked.

Queen Shaylin frowned. "However if you do not side with me, there will be consequences."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahaha, Shaylin is so evil! Ya know, I really don't like her. And I made her up. Ah well, what to do, what to do. This chapter is very short. Sorry bout that but ya know...its just the way it is sometimes. And I'm adding about an hour after I added the last chapter...oh well! You know what to do, push that bluish/purplish button and give me a review!


	16. Keplar

"Is that it?" Regina asked, pointing to the town that could be soon a few hundred yards in front of them. 

"I don't know...I think..." Aidan was looking at the map. "I really don't know where we are," he said after a moment.

Regina rolled her eyes, made her horse prance over to him and grabbed the map. She looked at it for a moment, and glanced back at the town. "It has to be."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, maybe if you had asked for directions!"

"I don't need directions. I think we should go that way!" he said, pointing in the direction opposite of the town.

"But that's Keplar!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it—"

"Having troubles?" came a voice from behind them.

They both turned to look. It was a strong-looking, middle aged man on foot, he'd just come out of the clump of trees behind them.

"Yes, we are!" Regina called. "Can you tell us what that town is?" she asked, pointing to it.

"That would be Keplar."

"I told you so!"

Aidan stuck out his tongue.

"Might I ask what your business in Keplar is?"

Aidan and Regina exchanged glances.

"Looking for a friend," Regina said.

"Ah," the man replied. "Well, you're welcome to walk with me. Although, I suppose you would rather go faster, since you have horses."

"Oh, we might as well just go with you, it would be good to have some other company. And that way we won't get lost again," Regina said, glaring at Aidan.

"Well, we're in sight of the town, I really don't think we're going to get lost, Regina," Aidan dryly replied.

"Whatever you folks decide," the man said, starting to walk past them.

They turned their horses and kept pace with him.

"What's your name?" Regina asked.

"Lucas," the man said. "Yours?"

"I'm Regina and that's Aidan."

"Aidan?" the man repeated.

Aidan shot Regina a glance. She bit her lip.

"Yep! That's me," Aidan said.

The man nodded. "Where ya from?"

"Outside of the King's City," Aidan lied.

They were all silent for a few minutes; no one had much to say.

"Well, this is it!" Lucas said, as they rode into the beginnings of the small town.

"Thank you for showing us," Regina said.

"Sure thing," he replied, stepping up to the sidewalk. A man was standing, looking in the window there. Lucas said something in a low voice, to which the man nodded.

Aside from the one man, there were hardly any people on the streets. The town looked deserted. Aidan and Regina continued to ride down the street, until they spotted an inn.

"Let's stop there," Aidan said.

Regina nodded.

They dismounted.

"I'll take your horses," a boy said from the veranda.

Aidan nodded his assent, and they went inside.

All the people talking and laughing in the inn turned to look as Regina and Aidan entered. No one said anything, just stared. It was really rather odd. Regina could feel her face turning red.

"We'd like two rooms for the night," Aidan said to the man behind the counter.

"Sure, how many days?"

"Three," Aidan replied, handing him the money.

"I'll show you your rooms," the man said, and the people went back to talking.

The innkeeper led them down the hallway, and to two rooms right next to each other.

"There you go."

"Thank you," Aidan said.

The man left. Aidan and Regina both went into the first room.

"I don't like this town," Aidan said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, there's just something a little strange about it. The way they all stared at us, and how there was no one on the streets. And the man who led us here—Lucas—I don't trust him."

"He seemed fine to me," Regina replied.

"I didn't like how he scurried over to that man by the window and started whispering nearly as soon as we got here."

"Are you sure you aren't just being a little paranoid?" Regina asked.

Aidan frowned. "But another thing. It worries me that we haven't ran in to Father yet. I hoped we would meet him before we got here, and if not then he would be easy to find, but this is the only inn I saw, and I don't know where else he would be."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find him eventually. Can we wait until morning to start looking, though?" Regina asked.

"Sure. You tired?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get something to eat and then go to bed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina awoke with the sun streaming in the window. She was feeling a tad bit confused, then remembered that they were at the inn in Keplar. And today they would search for the king—her father—and the Rebel army.

She quickly pulled on a blue dress she'd brought and ran her hands through her hair. She walked into the hallway and knocked on Aidan's door.

"Aidan? Are you awake yet?"

No answer. He was probably still asleep. When they'd been goose-herding together, it seemed that he never got there until after noon. She turned away to go find some breakfast. She was hungry! Regina walked to the door, put her hand on the knob, starting to turn it.

"Madam!"

Regina jumped and turned around. "What is it?"

"That's not the way to the dining room. The door is at the other end of the hall," the man behind her said.

"Oh. Thank you," Regina said, wondering why he had felt the need to startle her out of her wits just because she was going the wrong way. She turned around and went to the dining room.

As she was eating, Aidan came and joined her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good, though some man screamed at me when I almost went through the door on the other side of the hall instead of this one. He seemed very distressed."

"Odd," Aidan said. "Did you notice that they're all staring at us?"

"Yes."

"Probably because you're so pretty," Aidan said, grinning.

"I doubt it, though I thank you for the idea," Regina said. "It's probably just because we're newcomers here."

"Probably. Are you almost done eating?"

"Yes. Are you going to get anything?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Alright then. I'm done," Regina rose from the table.

"Good. Now let's go searching," Aidan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, they're in a strange town...mwahaha! Anyway, when I was writing this I thought there was some parts that didn't flow very well, so if there are any distinct places you think need revision, please point them out to me!


	17. More Strangeness

Aidan and Regina rode through the same area for what seemed the hundredth time. They'd been looking all day, but had no idea as to where the Rebels might be...or the king's army. 

"There has to be something—some clue or something," Aidan said.

Regina looked around at the ground. "What's that?" she said pointing to a reddish spot on the ground.

"Looks like blood. Not surprising, really, they did fight a battle here." He glanced at her. "Wait. They fought a battle here...shouldn't there be more signs of it."

Regina nodded her agreement.

"We haven't seen any bodies, and they really don't have the...depressed look of people that just went through a battle."

"I know. Perhaps we should ask someone about it."

Aidan nodded, frowning.

"So back to the town?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Aidan said, then turned to his horse. "Yah!"

Regina kicked hers and they started off running.

They entered the general store in mid-afternoon. The storekeeper looked at them over his spectacles. He frowned.

Aidan came over, trying to appear friendly. "So...you folks fought a battle here recently, eh?"

The man frowned deeper. "Well—no. Not here."

"But close."

"I suppose so," he said, seemingly not wanting to talk about it.

"I heard it was a devastating affair," Aidan said, leaning over the counter.

"Many were killed, yes."

"Get rid of all the bodies yet?" Aidan asked, then mentally kicked himself; it was not a very tactful question.

"I don't know, Boy, I'm not a soldier!"

"Sorry, Sir," Aidan said. He picked out some candy to buy, so as not to appear rude. As soon as it was bought, both him and Regina hurried out the door.

"Well, that went well!" Regina said sarcastically. "Particularly with you asking about the bodies."

"I know, I know, it was a bad question."

"Very. Perhaps you let me do the talking next time?"

"Fine. Let's go here," Aidan said, turning in to the blacksmith's shop.

"Do you need something?" the blacksmith asked as they entered. "Horseshoes? Swords?"

Regina glanced at Aidan, who remained silent. "Maybe," she said, diplomatically. "What kind of swords do you make?"

The man looked slightly confused; he had obviously thought that Aidan would be the one to ask about swords. "Well, I have long swords, shorter swords..."

"Do you make a lot of them?" Regina asked.

"Sometimes. Why?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

Regina shrugged. "I was just wondering. You must have made several of them for the battle that was just fought here."

"Oh. Yes, I made a few."

Regina nodded, then walked around looking at the various swords and weapons. She didn't want to appear to serious. "Did you see the battle?" she asked after a moment.

The blacksmith stroked his thick, black beard. "No," he finally said.

Regina nodded. "Too busy, I suppose. Was it...as bad as they say?" she asked, trying to look innocent and frightened.

"I—yes, I suppose it was."

"Were a lot of them from around here?"

"No," he said, rather too quickly. "Is there anything you want, or are you just looking?"

"Just looking, for now. We may come back later," Regina said, taking the cue to leave.

"That really didn't go much better," Aidan remarked when they were outside again.

"Better than yours," Regina said, smiling up at him. "At least I didn't remark upon the bodies. Really, Aidan, that was very uncivilized of you."

Aidan grinned. "Hey. Be nice."

He took her hand in his and they walked to the inn, chatting and smiling to each other. Once they stepped in the door, though, they immediately stopped. The innkeeper was staring stonily at them. They exchanged glances.

"Good day, Sir," Regina said, rushing past him.

Aidan followed her.

"What was that all about?" Regina asked in the hallway.

"I don't know. Guess he doesn't like us."

"Guess not!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Aidan asked.

"I'm hungry," Regina said.

"Alright, let's eat."

Regina nodded. "Just let me change first. This dress is all wrinkled and dirty."

Regina stepped inside her room and shut the door. She grabbed a dress from where she had laid them out on the chair. Suddenly she heard a loud thud then a sort of...scraping sound. Alarmed, she went over and opened her door, glancing down the hall. She was just in time to see the door at the end of the hall—the one she'd been yelled at for almost going through—slam shut, and Aidan was nowhere to be seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calantha screeched as loudly as possible, hoping someone would hear and take pity on her. As the whip came down against her back once more, she fell to the ground, tired and weary. Tears poured down her cheeks. It hurt so bad—and her own Mother! The woman was mad!

"Calantha it really hurts me to do this to you, but I can't have you running off to tell Aidan and your father, now can I?"

Calantha didn't answer. In truth, she hardly heard. Her head was spinning and her back stung. She wished everything would just go away.

She heard a door swing open, and a brush of skirts against the floor. Then she felt water drop on her back, like rain. Calantha glanced upward. It was Amalia, using her new found powers. She groaned.

"Calantha, Darling, I really wish you would agree to learn this, too! Its so much fun!" Amalia spoke.

Calantha did not reply. She couldn't believe Amalia had agreed to this. Now she had both a mother and a sister being witches! And Amalia and her had used to get along so well... "I will never stoop to that level," Calantha said weakly.

"Stoop to what level?" Queen Shaylin said, almost merrily. "You, my dear, are the one on the floor."

She could hear Amalia's light laughter. What in the world could Shaylin have taught her to turn her into such a cruel, unfeeling creature?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Duun Duuun! (Scary music plays) I'm really rather pleased with this chapter. So hopefully you are too. Reviews, please!


	18. Rebel Camp

Regina walked to the front desk. "Have you seen Aidan, the man I'm here with?" she asked, though she was almost certain she knew the answer. 

The man frowned. "Not since you just came in with him."

Regina nodded and turned back to the hallway where their rooms were located. She slowly walked to the door at the end, the one she had seen shut. She listened. There was no sound coming from within. She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, pulling the door open. She gasped when she saw the king inside. He was tied to a chair and had a gag in his mouth, but it was him alright.

He moaned through his gag, and she came over and pulled it off of him.

"Your highness!" she exclaimed, unsure of what to do.

"Well, at least somebody around here recognizes it! What have you done with my son? Tell me, are you with them?" the king questioned.

"No, Sire, I'm—I'm not," Regina stammered.

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Have I met you before?"

Regina looked at the ground. "No," she finally said, "not me. Does the name Raphaela Ophelia Elspeth Andrea Clarice Noveia mean anything to you?"

King Devin frowned and thought hard. "It sounds familiar, but I cannot place it."

"She was my mother," Regina said, offering no more information about the woman.

"Well, what are you doing here if you aren't with them?" the king asked.

"I don't quite know who you mean by them, but I'm here to help you."

"You are? Good. Let's start with untying me then, so we can get out of here. Then I will explain what I have learned to you. But first, who are you?"

Regina nodded and quickly used her fingernails to claw the tight knots out of the rope. Within a few minutes, the king was free. "I'm...a friend of Prince Aidan," she said. "Now how do we get out without anyone noticing?"

"A friend of Aidan's? I didn't know he had any young lady friends. You came here with him?"

"Yes," Regina said simply. "But we need to get going."

King Devin went to a specific section of the floor and grabbed the edge of it, lifting it up.

"This is their trap door. They don't realize I know about it. I spent much time stomping around and listening to whether different parts were hollow or not to figure out where it would be. See, I could always here them beneath me, and that door," he said, indicating the one on the other side of the room, "goes to the outside."

Regina was confused. "Then why don't we go out that door?"

"Because there are several of them "working" out there. Keeping a watch, in other words. We have a better chance going this way. They mainly are down here in the night."

With that, King Devin slipped down the hole and Regina followed. They let the floor piece fall back down once they were through. It was pitch black below. Regina could feel the king grab her hand.

"The wall is over here," he said, directing her. "Right or left?" he asked. "I don't know where anything is. We're either looking for the way out, or where they're keeping my son."

"Left," Regina said.

They started walking.

"You said you would tell me what you knew," Regina reminded King Devin.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid it's not much. As you know, I came here to make the Rebels settle down. Aidan was against it, I should have listened to him. They captured me easily. See I figured out why no one could find where their camp is. This, the whole town, is their camp! The real people of the town were evacuated long ago. What's here now is just a disguise. Their headquarters are here, beneath the inn. They're smart, the Rebel's are, much more than I accounted for."

"What do they want with you? I would have thought that they would just kill you when they found you—to gain independence."

"Yes, but Aidan would have been king then, so they lured me out here as bait for him."

"Do you think they killed him, then?" Regina asked, growing alarmed.

"That I cannot say. They may still want more from us, but I don't know what. The Rebels—well, I have a much greater respect for them now. They're full of passion and fire for what they call freedom. Why, they could almost make me believe in it."

"Then why don't you just give them their freedom?" Regina softly asked.

"It's—it's just not the way things are meant to be!" the king said loudly.

"Shh!" Regina said, as they heard footsteps approaching. They stood stark still, not even daring to breathe as the fast pound of feet grew closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan sat in the dim room. He was tied to the chair and was being questioned by the Rebels.

"You, Prince!" the man poked a large stick at him.

"What?!" Aidan asked. The man had seemed to love trying to startle him as much as possible.

"What is your business in Keplar?"

"I already told you, I came to find my father, who you have imprisoned!"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you said that. But the girl—who is she?"

"A friend."

"Her name!" the man smacked Aidan with the stick again.

"Regina," Aidan said rolling his eyes. This man kept asking questions that seemed to have no relevance. "Look, what you want is freedom, right? Well, then let's talk. You, me, and my father. We can work something out! Enough of this mindless killing of innocent men. On both sides."

"I'm not authorized to do that."

"Then let me talk to someone who is!"

"You will. Eventually. Now then, Regina! How do you know her?" he was back with his stick again.

Aidan sighed. "I—"

"Regina!" another man entered the room. He was short, hardly more than a boy. "Was she a goose girl?" the boy asked.

"Alex, I'm the one questioning him!" the first man said.

"Dan, we both know you ain't askin' him anything important. Now let me talk to him!"

Dan said nothing, but did nothing to stop the boy either.

"Was she a goose girl?" Alex asked again.

"Yes. You're Alex? The old goose boy?" Aidan asked.

"Old goose boy? What, did I get replaced?"

"Sort of. By me."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "You? You're the prince!"

"I know. It's kind of complicated."

"Well, we have time to hear," Alex said, and glanced at Dan, who nodded.

They went over to the closet on one side of the room and pulled out two chairs. Aidan thought it was a rather odd place to be storing chairs, but then again he supposed you had to store them somewhere. They put the chairs close to him.

"Now start talking!" Dan commanded, whacking him with his stick once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so this kind of has a spy/war feel to it now. I just realized that the title has more or less nothing to do with the story anymore. I kind of went down a different direction. The wind really has nothing to do with it...oh well! Review, please!


	19. Alex

"So Regina is here?" Alex asked. 

Aidan nodded.

"Where?"

"I don't know, she was with me when one of you knocked me out."

Alex and Dan exchanged glances. If Regina had heard or seen that, and followed...well, it would not be going very well for her. She would likely be dubbed a spy of the enemy and imprisoned and tortured.

"Maybe...maybe we could help you," Alex said.

"Alex, he'd the prince! The enemy! We can't help him," Dan said.

"Regina was like a sister to me. I'm sure we could do something. Get them together somehow? Safe her from some torture..." Alex said.

"Torture?!" Aidan exclaimed.

Alex glanced at him. "We don't know anything about it yet. But if she's found snooping around..."

Aidan rubbed his forehead. He probably should never have brought Regina along; he certainly hadn't meant to endanger her.

"We'll find out, won't we, Dan?" Alex said brightly.

"No!"

"Dan, just—"

Aidan cut in, "I have a question. Why haven't you just killed me and taken your freedom?"

"Because our leaders don't all know that we have both you and the king yet," Dan answered.

"Oh. Nice. Could you perhaps wait a while on telling them?"

Alex and Dan both laughed, though a little uncomfortably.

"I take that as a no. Well, when we're both gone you'll still have someone to fight through," Aidan remarked.

"What?"

"Shaylin. The princesses."

"Aw, they're just girls. We can take them," Dan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Shaylin's a witch."

"What?!"

"It's a long story, just go find Regina!"

"I'd rather hear the story," Dan said.

Alex agreed.

Aidan sighed. "Basically, Regina's mother was the princess of Irdelle, but Shaylin used her black arts to take her place. Now no one remembers anything about Princess Raphaela."

Dan blinked. "You expect us to believe that?"

Aidan shrugged.

Alex looked unsure. "I...think I'll go find Regina," he said.

"Good."

Alex left and was shortly followed by Dan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the footsteps grew closer there was a pound, like the person had tripped. "Darn it!" was whispered, then Regina cringed as a match was lit. At first it was very little light, they may still have gotten away, but the man put the light onto one of the torches on the side of the hallway. He spotted them immediately.

"You! What are you doing out of your room? And you...well, aren't you the little girl that came with the prince?"

"What do you want with us?" Regina asked sternly.

"Well, he's the king so I'm sure you can guess what I want with him. And originally I wanted nothing with you, but since you came with the prince...who are you anyways? Some spy?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"I'm just...an ordinary peasant girl."

The man frowned. "Right."

Regina was considering fighting the man and escaping, when two more men entered the hallway. They didn't have a chance now.

"Hey, what are they doing?"

"Good question. I found them down here. Let's lock 'em up."

Two of them grabbed the king, and one got Regina. They dragged them away in different directions.

"Who are you?!" the man asked, the whip raised above Regina, preparing to hit her again if she didn't answer. He seemed the most savage of the Rebels she had seen, though in truth she had not seen many. Still, she could not imagine them being all cruel, they were her own countrymen, after all.

"I told you already! I'm Regina, I was a goose girl for the king!"

"Smith! What in the world are you doing, whipping a lady?!"

Regina sat up slightly, hearing Alex's voice. "Alex?" she said softly.

He ran to her side. "Regina! Are you hurt bad? Smith, what have you been doing to her?!"

"I'm fine. He only hit me twice."

Alex turned angrily to Smith. "Boone warned you to be gentler, Smith! We're not barbarian's out here! We're civilized, proper citizens of Angrida! You're not doing a very good job of showing it!"

"I—I—" Smith didn't seem to know what to say. "These are war times, Mr. Alex. Have to be harsh."

Alex shook his head. "Regina, can you walk?" he asked more softly.

She nodded and slowly got to her feet. He led her to another room, one that was furnished much more nicely than those she had seen so far.

"Is this your room?" she asked.

Alex laughed. "No, certainly not. I'm just a foot soldier, sleep in the barracks. This is the Captain of the Guard's room. It has a water pump," he said, going over to it and demonstrating.

"I see."

"I guess I should wash your cuts," he said slowly, turning red.

Regina laughed lightly. "Alex, do stop trying to make things more awkward then they already are! You're like my brother, its alright. Just do it quickly."

Alex nodded and Regina laid down on the bed. He got a cloth and quickly washed away the blood. Then he found some bandages to put on.

"I guess I should find you some better clothes, too, ones that aren't ripped apart in back."

Regina nodded her approval.

Alex went to the closet and and pulled out some pants and a shirt. "They won't fit, but..."

"Its alright."

He went out the door, closing it behind him. Regina changed quickly and opened the door.

"Well, you look like a soldier," Alex remarked.

Regina laughed. "I do, don't I? Alex, you must tell me what has been going on with you!"

"Or perhaps the other way around. The prince said that your mother was the princess of Irdelle and Queen Shaylin took her place using her black arts. What's the deal?"

Regina sighed. "That. Yes, its true. I found my mother's diary and it was written in it."

"Well—well, what have you done?"

Regina shrugged. "Nothing. It doesn't change anything."

"Does the king know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Would he believe me?"

"Well...I don't know," Alex said.

"Exactly."

They were silent a moment, then Alex went on. "And you're good friends with the prince now?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Interesting," he said looking at her. "I suppose your not exactly on our side then."

"Well, I don't know, Alex. I am...and yet, I'm not. I don't know anymore."

Alex nodded. "I understand."

"But what about you?"

"Well, I don't know. I got here, and...I've been here ever since. I had some training and there was the battle...that's all."

"How is Jack?"

"Good. He's a scout now. Got moved after the battle. Haven't seen him for a few weeks, but the last time I saw him he was doing well. Misses Lena, though," Alex replied with a grin.

Regina laughed. "And she misses him as well."

Alex looked at her. "But we're skirting the real issues, aren't we?"

Regina nodded. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"Well, nothing. I know you, you're not a spy, we might keep you hear for a while, to make sure you don't interfere with any plans, but we won't harm you."

"But what about the king—and Aidan?"

"That's a different story."

Regina nodded.

"I want freedom, Regina, but I don't want murders. I'll give you ten minutes before I report your escape. Aidan is to the right hallway, three doors down. You know where the king is. Now go."

"Thanks, Alex," Regina said.

He nodded, and she ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much to say on this chappie. Kinda a catch up with friends chapter. So I guess I'll just tell you that I plan to update soon, cause I like really, really want to write this story for some reason. Oh and I got 7 reviews last chapter, keep it up guys, I love you!!


	20. Followed

Calantha pulled and tugged at the ropes. Her skin was rubbed raw from trying to squirm out of them, and she'd been whipped countless times for doing so. But the ropes were finally starting to give way. She bit down hard on one, trying to chew it apart. It frayed a bit and loosened; she was able to pull her hand out. With one hand free, she easily pulled her other out and undid all the other ropes. 

Calantha stood up proudly. She was finally off of that itchy straw floor! She strode to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Of course. She felt like screaming. She pounded her fists on the door until they were bruised. Finally she slumped down against the door, tears in her eyes.

She suddenly had an idea. She stood up, right next to the door. She would be right there waiting when they brought her that disgusting, moldy bread and water. She stood for a long time, with no idea of how many hours had passed. She had to be ready.

At length, the moment came. Calantha heard the key being put into the lock. The door squeaked then opened. Calantha brought up her leg and kicked the surprised footman. He groaned and fell to the floor. Once he was on the floor, she kicked his head. She felt bad, but couldn't risk his stopping her. She tried to do it only lightly.

Calantha walked down the halls, she had to get out.

"No, no, Amalia, you must remain in control!" Shaylin's voice drifted from another room. "I know you want to go faster, but—did you hear something?"

Calantha stayed stone still.

"No," Amalia replied. "But, Mother, I want to be as good as you are!"

"I know, I was that way, too, but you just have to go slowly. If you don't, you may bring trouble to yourself."

Amalia sighed. "Alright, can we just move on now?"

Calantha exhaled and continued walking. She went to one of the back entrances, to avoid being seen by anyone. Once outside, she ran like mad. She wanted to get to Keplar, to be safe with her father and brother. She remembered them saying that the town was to the northeast. She'd get there, if it was the last thing she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina burst into Aidan's room, slamming the door behind her. He jumped and sat up, looking at her.

"Regina!"

She smiled. "Hi," she said, as she rushed over and immediately started untying him.

"Are you alright? Alex said—"

"I'm fine. They did capture me, but Alex saved me from too much injury. Now we're leaving, but we have to go fast. In ten minutes Alex is going to report the escape. We have to be gone by then."

"What about my—our father?"

"We're bringing him, too," Regina answered. "There," she said, stepping back.

Aidan stood up, letting the ropes fall to the ground. "Let's go."

They went out the door and crept quietly through the hallway. Thankfully, there was no one there. They swiftly walked to the trap door. They lifted it open and climbed through. The king was, once again, tied to his chair. He had a cut on his cheek from lashings.

"Aidan!" he exclaimed upon seeing his son. "And Regina! You've made it alright. But what are you doing here?"

"We're escaping," Regina said. "I have a friend among the Rebels; he's letting us go. But he will report in ten minutes...probably more like five now."

The king nodded; Aidan and Regina both worked on untying him. The job was done quickly.

King Devin embraced his son as soon as he was free. "I'm glad you're alright, Son. When I saw them drag you in here, unconscious...I was very frightened."

Aidan smiled slightly. "I'm fine."

"I should have listened to you, Aidan. The Rebels are not so easy to take down as I had envisioned. I don't know what ever made me think so..."

Aidan and Regina exchanged glances.

"So we're escaping?" the king asked after a moment. "What will we do about the Rebels?"

"Well, for now, we just need to get away. They would kill us easily. You can come back after we've recuperated and see how you can compromise," Regina spoke.

"Spoken like a true diplomat," said the king. "But how are we planning on getting out of the town? Everyone here is a Rebel; I told you before."

"I...I don't know," Regina murmured. She really hadn't thought of it before.

At that moment, the trap door opened. Something was flung onto the floor, then the door slammed shut again. Aidan and Regina both rushed over. There were cloaks, Rebel cloaks, three of them.

Regina smiled. "Oh, Alex, he knew we'd never get out ourselves." She took one, Aidan took one, and handed the other to the king.

They put them on with the hoods up and went out the door leading to the hotel. The innkeeper barely glanced at them. It was a perfect disguise. Aidan and Regina would have just left, but Devin led them to the stables.

"We need horses, three of them," the king said in a low voice.

The stable boy nodded silently. He went disappeared into a stall and came back a moment later with three saddled horses. They led them outside, then mounted them. Soon they were galloping away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina glanced around at the trees. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. "Aidan," she said softly.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I think we should get moving soon."

He nodded. "I know. Have you seen anything?"

Regina shook her head. "Have you?"

"No, but I do think they're following us. I'll go get Father." Aidan walked over to where the man sat upon a fallen tree, resting. "We should be on our way, Father."

King Devin looked up at his son, sighed, and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

They all reluctantly remounted their horses. They were all tired and weary of riding, but they had to go on. They went a short distance before they came out of the trees, to some hills. It was a sign that they were getting closer to the palace, and they were all glad of it. They rode quietly for some time, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly they heard a sound, like the shot of an arrow. The king fell from his saddle, stunned on the ground. Blood started covering his brown tunic.

"Father!" Aidan shouted.

"Aidan..." Regina said.

He turned, and they stood staring with horror as the enitire Rebel army rode out from the trees, armed and ready for battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Duun Duuun! So what will happen next? Will it be The Three Who Won the Battle, or Death To Us All? Lol, kind of a rocky and bullwinkle thing going there...anyways, review please!


	21. Death

The battle cries grew louder as the army got closer and closer. There were so many of them, there was no way the three of them could withstand them. Aidan glanced from King Devin to Regina. He knew he had to do something. 

Regina just stared, wondering what dying would feel like. She really didn't want to die yet. Just before the Rebel's would have run into them and likely speared them where they stood, she felt a hard tug on her hand. Aidan, and he was pulling her right into the army with him.

"Come with me," he whispered into her ear.

She glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking, then walked with him. The Rebels stopped their advance, confused by what they were doing.

"Citizens of Angrida," Aidan loudly yelled out. "Why are you doing this? Are we not brothers, united in that we are all free people of Angrida?"

The Rebels did not reply, instead glancing at each other, trying to figure out what this was all about. Aidan and Regina continued walking towards them, then into their midst.

"This," Aidan held up Regina's hand, "this is my friend, Regina. And an amazing woman. She lives the life of a peasant, though by rights she is a princess. The Princess Raphaela of Irdelle had an arranged marriage. She didn't want it, didn't ask for it, but she accepted it for her country. She went undercover with a small escort and a maid named Shay. On the way there the princess fell in love with a man, though she was engaged to another. When they arrived, she found that the man had actually been her very own Prince Devin of Angrida. They were happily married when tragedy struck. Her maid, Shay, took over the palace, killing anyone who would oppose her, and then making herself into the wife of Prince Devin. She called herself Queen Shaylin. Princess Raphaela was left alone and expecting in a strange world. But she managed. She lived and had a baby girl. She named her Regina."

The Rebels looked very confused.

"Now you may wonder why I'm telling you this. I'm sure it seems as though it has no relevance," Aidan said with a slight laugh. "But it does. See, I love Regina. I love her more than anything. And while she should be a princess, she's worked hard as a normal average class citizen. She's you. So let her break the barrier between us. Let her break the barrier between nobility and peasantry, for she is both. Let her and me show the uniting of us all, as we walk amongst you, hand in hand. Let us be one! One nation! One country! Forever!"

There was silence.

"So I ask of you again, why are you doing this? Killing your brothers, your family, your countrymen? Are we not all citizens of Angrida?"

"But—what about freedom?" one bold soldier asked.

"Freedom," Aidan said. He glanced over the soldiers at his Father on the ground. "Have your freedom, then."

There was an unsure silence, then a loud cheer went up. Regina looked at Aidan, smiling.

"Well, I lost my kingship...but I gained my country," Aidan said quietly to her.

Regina nodded. "And you did the right thing."

He sighed. "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, there are still some prejudices; I've gotten a few stony glares, but all in all we're getting along quite well," Aidan said, entering the tent where Regina was.

"That's good," Regina replied. She stood up from where she had been sitting, by King Devin.

"How is he?" Aidan asked.

Regina bit her lip. "Not well, I'm afraid."

Aidan sighed as his father rolled and moaned in his sleep.

"So will we all go back to the palace now?" Regina asked, to try and get his mind off of the king.

"Yes, we're all going. We'll have to see what Shaylin's up to. Most of them want to kill her now that they know what she did."

"And you?"

"She's my step-mother, I don't want her dead. But...she's evil, I—I just don't know."

Regina nodded.

Alex stepped into the tent. "Your—uh—Sir, you're needed."

Aidan nodded at Regina and stepped out of the tent. Regina sat down by the king once more. She sat lost in her own thoughts, when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Regina," he said, in a haggard voice. "You're not a simpleton, are you? Your mother, I knew her. I—I loved her," he said, as though realizing it for the first time. I remember, when I first met her. Running through the forest like some wild thing. She was so...so free." He started coughing. "You're very like her, you know. I wish—I wish I could have known you better."

Regina had tears in her eyes. "There's—there's still plenty of time for that!"

Devin smiled slightly. "We both know there's not."

Regina pursed her lips tightly.

The king raised his hand to her face. "Daughter, I love you." He had another coughing fit. "Call Aidan, please."

Regina stood up and ran out of the tent. "Aidan!" she screamed, running through the rows of tents. He stepped out of one, along with some other soldiers. "Come, and quickly! It's Father..."

He followed her, and they both ran back to him.

"Father, are you—are you well?" Aidan said, his voice low and scratchy.

"As well as a dying man can be."

"You can't die, Father! Hold on!" Aidan shouted.

"I held on for a long time. I fought to see you again, but now...it's time for me to let go."

Aidan gulped.

"I love you, Aidan, as if you were my own son. And I know you'll do well, whatever you decide to do with your life." He looked at them both. "And you'll be good for each other." The man shut his eyes, and suddenly his breathing stopped.

"No! No..." Aidan cried out.

"Aidan..." Regina said quietly. They turned to each other, holding each other in their arms. And they cried, hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, that was sad to write, but you had to know it was coming...right? Anyway, I think there will be one or two chapters left and then its the end! Review please


	22. The End

Almost everything was packed up. Regina was just putting last-minute things into her saddlebag. Aidan was beside her, and most of the army was ready to go. 

"Aidan!" there came a shriek.

Regina jumped and looked in front of her. It was the princess, Calantha. Now that was odd. What in the world was she doing here? She looked like she'd been running for days, her hair was all tangled and falling around her face. She was covered in dirt, and her wrists had rope burn on them.

Aidan ran to his sister. "Calantha, what are you doing here?"

She stopped in front of him, breathing hard. "Aidan, it's—it's Mother, she—she's evil! And she's teaching Amalia, and—and they whipped me and tied me up and they—they want to rule the country all by themselves! So I ran—and—and—" she swooned and fell over.

Aidan caught her. He looked at the army. "We're not leaving yet," he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So start over. What happened?" Aidan asked Calantha, who was now awake and much calmer.

She nodded. "After you left, Mother said she wanted to talk to Amalia and me. She—well, she basically told us she was a witch and she said that she would teach us. Amalia was interested, but I was not. So—she beat me and locked me up. She said that her and Amalia would rule, that she had sent you and Father to your deaths," Calantha's eyes filled up with tears. She now knew that it was half true. King Devin was dead. "But somehow I got away and I ran here."

"You ran, all the way here?" Aidan asked.

Calantha nodded. "I thought I was going to die, but I made it. I had to."

Aidan nodded. "Going back might be harder than I had thought. I'll be right back." He stepped out of the tent. Most of the army was within hearing range. "We leave tomorrow at sunrise! And now we have two witches waiting for us. It may be difficult."

The soldiers just nodded. They didn't look worried. Most of them probably didn't really buy the story. They would be in for a shock. Aidan ducked back into Calantha's tent.

"Aidan, the soldier that brought me food, Alex, was his name, he said that you gave them all freedom. But what are we going to do then?"

Aidan smiled at his sister. "Don't worry, I think I have a plan. First we'll just see about Shaylin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just coming out over the hills, turning everything a bright golden color. The camp was all awake and heading out on horses. Aidan and Regina rode side by side at the front. Alex rode by Calantha, just behind them.

They made much small talk, taking their minds off of the task in front of them. They rode long into the afternoon, when they came over and hill and saw the palace, tall and majestic, in front of them.

"Well, here we are," Aidan said.

Calantha bit her lip. "I really don't want to go."

Alex looked at her. "It will be alright. I promise."

They looked at each other, and Aidan and Regina smiled at each other.

They continued to ride up to the palace. Queen Shaylin came out onto the balcony. She was dressed fancily, with odd-shaped jewelry in bright colors.

"Aidan. You have returned. And Calantha," she said with a slight smile. She was followed by Amalia, who stood next to her. "What of my husband?" Shaylin asked. "Tell me, is he well?"

"He never was your husband, Shay," Aidan said. "You stole him from another."

Shaylin stared down at them disdainfully. "Shay. I have not been called that in a long time. So you have heard the story? From your little friend, I suppose. Hello, Regina, daughter of Raphaela. Tell me, how did your mother die?"

Regina said nothing, just bit her lip.

Aidan glanced at her, then looked back up at Shaylin. "Step down, Shaylin, you know you can't make it. There's two of you and many more of us."

Shaylin laughed. "I see that. You have somehow recruited the entire Rebel army to help you. How clever," she said mockingly. "However, you have failed to realize that we are more powerful." She nodded slightly at Amalia. A ball of fire came roaring down at them. It missed the side of the army by less than an inch.

Aidan moved his horse closer to Regina's. "Hold my hand," he said in a low voice. "We stand together."

Regina nodded and slipped her hand into his.

"Fools, are you just going to stand there and die?" Shaylin asked, as another fire ball came rolling down.

This time it hit the army. They could feel it, hot and scorching. Everything was lost in orange flames. Aidan and Regina continued to hold hands tightly. In a minute, it was over. They glanced around; no one seemed to be harmed.

Queen Shaylin looked a bit disconcerted by this, though she tried not to show it.

Then there was a blast of wind. It blew hard and freezing cold. It circled around Aidan and Regina's hands, trying to rip them apart. It felt like their hands were being torn to pieces, but they wouldn't let go. In time, it passed as well.

Shaylin frowned deeply, as did Amalia. They whispered to each other, then a wall of water came down all at once on the army.

It wasn't at all like rain, it was more like a brick of water that hit them. Then it was like they were swimming in it, but they couldn't get to the top. No one could breathe; they were drowning. Regina felt like she was going to pass out. She couldn't see, couldn't hear. But she could still feel Aidan's hand, firmly clasping her own. They would never let go. After several moments, the water was gone. They were all still on their horses, though coughing and sputtering.

"You're controlling the elements, Shay," Aidan said, "but some things are stronger than the elements."

"I don't know what you mean," Shaylin said coldly.

Suddenly it felt like the earth was being ripped out from beneath them. Dirt and grass were flying everywhere. It was a whirlwind, like a tornado. No one could see anything, they just kept getting hit and things blown into their face and eyes. The horses fell over, as the ground was no longer steady. It felt like the earth was folding in on them. Regina fell off of her horse and onto Aidan, who was on top of his own horse. Everything flew about, hitting them hard, blocking their sight. There was a splintering crack like the earth was going to open up and swallow them, then a bloodcurdling scream. Everything went still.

Regina opened her eyes. Everything was a mess, but everyone seemed to be alright. Her hand was still linked with Aidan's. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"We're alive?"

Regina laughed slightly. "I guess so."

"Well, that's good. Shaylin and Amalia?"

"I don't know," Regina said, getting up and disentangling herself from Aidan and the horses. Aidan stood up as well and looked around. Everyone was getting up.

"Look," Aidan said, pointing to Alex and Calantha, who were holding hands.

Regina smiled. "They make a good couple."

Aidan nodded. The soldiers were looking to him for instructions. "People!" he shouted. "Let us go and see what has become of Shaylin and Amalia!"

They clambered through the palace and up to the balcony where Shaylin had been standing with Amalia. There was ashes upon the ground, but nothing more.

Aidan frowned. "I don't get it, they just disappeared."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Aidan replied.

"I think I do," Calantha said. "They burnt up. I remember them talking, they said that you needed to be in control and go slowly. Trying to wipe out the entire army must have been too much for them. They burnt up."

"I see," Aidan said. "Well, somebody clean this up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to do now?" Alex asked Aidan. A crowd was gathered around him and Regina. They were discussing what exactly was to be done now that they had freedom.

"Well," he turned to Regina and bent down on one knee, grabbing her hand. "Regina, I love you. Will you marry me and travel the world and have grand adventures with me?"

Regina laughed at the ridiculousness of the way he put it, but there were tears of emotion in her eyes. "Yes, Aidan, I will."

"Good!" He stood up, kissed her, and whirled her around in his arms.

There was loud cheering and laughing.

"What about government, though?" Alex asked when the noise had died down. "We wanted freedom, but now what will we do?"

"I have an idea for that, too," Aidan stated. "You should have two...governors of a sort. You and Calantha. You both seem fit for it, and it will represent the royalty and common joining together. Besides, that way you can see each other more often."

They both turned red, but smiled shyly at each other.

"Have a handful of advisors each and pick people to make laws, deal with crimes, and such. You can figure out most of it yourself, but that's mostly how I would do it. Does everyone agree?"

There was a loud, "Aye!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena sniffed. "I'm going to miss you, Regina!"

Regina smiled. "I know, I'll miss you, too. But...you have Jack now."

"I know, and you have Aidan, but...they're not girls!"

Regina smiled, tears in her eyes. "I know. And you will forever be my best girl friend."

They embraced tightly. "Why are you leaving?" Lena asked.

"Because...this is what freedom is, for Aidan and me. It's what we want. We would never be satisfied here."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Maybe. Someday." Regina moved to say goodbye to Alex and Calantha.

"Alex...you'll be my brother forever," she said.

He smiled and hugged her. "And you'll always be my sister."

She turned to Calantha. "Well, I wish I could've gotten to know you better, but...maybe I will someday."

Calantha nodded and shook her hand. "Aidan is lucky to have you."

Regina smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Aidan. He had already said his goodbyes, and was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. They both mounted their horses and made them start walking away. They waved goodbye to everyone, then turned to each other.

"To freedom?" Aidan said.

"To freedom," Regina replied. They galloped off into the setting sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you're all so helpful and encouraging! Feel free to read any of my other stuff!


End file.
